Work Survive Repeat
by SleeplessLongNights
Summary: Dr Lane's assistant Victoria digs herself into mess, finding out the truth about Antigen, her boss, and his mysterious son Quint. Knowing they can't let the secret out, Quint is ordered to hunt her down and silence her, will this be his most difficult kill yet? Quint/OC romance, with violence, minor swearing and scenes of horror.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I've been working on, Quint has far less fanfiction's than he deserves, set a few months before Selene awakens and escapes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Just another day in the office. Telephone calls, scheduling, and coffee runs. At least that's what I presumed it would be as I clicked passed the armed guards in my heels, flashing them my badge as I entered into the lobby through the glass doors. I continued my heel clicking over the marble floor and towards the elevators, where a large red, black and grey sign hung above, reminding everyone which hell hole they worked in: Antigen.

It was a 'biotech pharmaceutical company', leading the fight against the Vampires and Lycans, not that there was too many around in them days. It had been over a decade since the purge destroyed all but a handful of them. I couldn't remember when the last public attack was, but it still didn't stop me from carrying a silver blade in my handbag.

I approached the elevator as usual, waving weakly at one of the armed guards. The second line of defence.

"Good morning Victoria," Oliver smiled as I stepped over to the elevator doors. He reached one hand around, pressing the shiny chrome button, calling the elevator from one of the many floors above.

"Morning Oliver, how's Jenny and the kids?" I asked politely as I stood awkwardly, waiting for the doors to slide open with a dreary ding.

"As good as can be expected, my Lucy is off to school next week, crazy how time flies! How's Monty?" He smiled, carrying on our customary morning catch up.

"He's good," I nodded awkwardly. You know your life is going down the drain when you ask about a co-workers family, and in return they politely ask you about your cat. The elevator suddenly ping'd, "Catch you later Oliver," I jumped on, pressing the same floor number, the same as I did almost everyday for the last year. I fixed myself up quickly in the mirror, yanking down my skirt and making sure I was all tucked in. Dr Lane hated untidiness. Stepping off the elevator I made my way down to the very bottom of the hall where my desk was waiting for me. I threw my handbag into my swivel chair and popped my jacket on the coat stand. I began shuffling through memo's and mail, organising which needs to go to what department.

'Victoria Newgate – Assistant' the plaque fixed firmly to my desk read. I wasn't just any boring assistant; I was Dr Lane's boring assistant, the company director. My desk was placed perfectly outside his office door. No one stepped foot in that room without my say so.

"Excuse me you can't go in there," I warned as a tall auburn guy in a leather jacket reached to pull on the handle.

"Says who?" He quipped, narrowing his eyes on me. He looked familiar to me, as if I'd seen him before elsewhere.

"Says me. Dr Lane isn't in his office right now, but you can leave your name and number and I'm sure I can get back to you about an appointment," I smiled, trying my best not to be civil, it was way too early for an argument. I hadn't even had my morning coffee yet.

"That's sweet but I'm just going to make myself at home," He brushed me off, tugging on the handle.

"No!" I shouted frantically, leaning across the desk and pulling on his jacket sleeve. He glowered down at me. "If you go in there I am so fired," I pleaded.

"Don't worry Victoria, no one's getting fired; this is my new associate Quint," Dr Lane's voice boomed from just down the hall. "Quint this is my assistant Victoria," Dr Lane introduced as he arrived at my desk, shoving his coat into my arms.

"A pleasure," Quint said, watching me closely as I hung Dr Lanes thick wool coat neatly next to mine.

"Is there anything else I can do or get for you sir?" I enquired, fidgeting with my thumbs behind my back nervously like a school child.

"Just a coffee, the usual," Dr Lane commanded, "Shall we?" He smiled at Quint, motioning towards the door. They both disappeared into the office, the door snapped closed behind them. There was something about that Quint that seemed strange; he didn't sit right with me. But who was I to judge Dr Lane's guests.

I'd become quite the expert at making coffee's, I'd probably put Starbucks to shame. I popped Dr Lane's coffee onto a saucer, finishing it off with a small napkin and two biscuits on the side.

"Dr Lane, your coffee," I spoke softly as I knocked on the door with one hand, coffee tray in the other. I listened out for a muffled 'come in' before I entered. The two men were sat around the desk, looking at what seemed to be charts and scientific diagrams. The word Lycan popped up a few times as I slowly made my way over with the tray. I popped the coffee on the desk beside Dr Lane, and turned quickly on my heel, evacuating the room. The last time I dawdled I was accused of eavesdropping and would never make that mistake again.

The two men were in there quite a while, in between mapping, planning and organising I pondered about Quint. It bugged me that I knew him from somewhere and I couldn't pin point it, he just seemed so familiar. I huffed, taking a sip from my coffee when the door creaked open. Dr Lane emerged.

"My coat please Victoria," He commanded, I jumped up instantly, carefully lifting down his woollen outerwear from the hook. "Please alert Dr Renner I'll be making a visit to Lab 4 tomorrow to see subject 2," He instructed, slipping his arms into the coat as I held it out for him.

"Yes of course sir, are you out of the office for the rest of the day?" I enquired.

"Yes please direct any emergency calls to my mobile," Dr Lane buttoned himself up before grabbing his briefcase and striding off towards the elevator. Quint emerged from the room seconds later, an arm full of files; he closed the door carefully behind him. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Quint glanced my way, I'm sure he let out a snarl.

"These need to go to Dr Stevenson on the ninth floor," He instructed, dropping the pile of files on to my desk with a loud thud, spilling my coffee slightly. I'm not going to lie, it ticked me off a little bit.

"I'm sorry do I work for you?" I asked, cocking my brow and crossing my arms defiantly.

"Excuse me?" He asked, sneering at me.

"I work for Dr Lane, I only do his bidding, and as those are your files, you can deliver them yourself," I stated simply, pursing my lips and taking a seat in my chair. He looked around, observing the semi-busy office environment before retorting back.

"Speak to me like that again and you'll regret it," He spat, collecting up the hefty pile of files up like it was nothing. He began to march away, I should have ended it there but it just came out.

"You look like him,"

"Like who?" He turned, piercing me with his glaring stare.

"Your father, Dr Lane, you look just like him," I said softly, placing my hands in my lap calmly. Quint glanced around the room again before marching back over to me, practically throwing the files onto my desk, completely spilling my coffee and sending my cup tumbling to the floor. I yelped, but no one seemed to be around to hear me.

"Since you do work for _my_ father, you can deliver these, and if you speak to anyone, I'll rip your throat out," He hissed through gritted teeth. I nodded slowly, a part of me wanted to burst into apologetic tears, but I held them back, I refused to be phased by his threats. Before I knew it he was gone, and I was still staring into the blank space he left behind. The shrapnel-like pieces of my coffee cup caught my attention from below, _ah shit_ , at least I'd managed to drink most of it before it was wasted on my desk and floor. What an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the positive response everyone! I hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Begrudgingly I delivered the files to the ninth floor. I had a face of steel and mean kick in my step. Who did he think he was telling me to do his job.

"Hey Vicky, what you doing down here?" Trisha asked, her face lighting up. Trisha ran the front desk in this department, answering calls, doing pretty much the same as me, except she was surrounded by bustling labs and not offices.

"I have these for Dr Stevenson," I half smiled, trying my best to place the hefty load onto the desk carefully, because that's what decent people do.

"Someone's not so perky today, Dr Lane treating you like a pack mule again?" Trisha observed, peeling back a yellow sticky note and crushing it onto the pile. She quickly scribbled 'Dr Stevenson' on it before pushing the files aside.

"Something like that. Just having a pain of a week," I huffed "Had an altercation with this guy earlier,"

"You have to be more specific than that, was it Simon the creep? Horrid Harold?" I shook my head no. "Pervy Pete?" She asked, deeply thinking of more male co-workers that she wasn't fond of.

"No he's a new guy, he works for Dr Lane, so I think I screwed up by pissing him off," I sighed, perching slightly on her desk.

"I'm sure he will take it on the chin. Are you still coming out for a drink with the girls tonight?" Trisha asked, changing to subject abruptly.

"I can't, I just really can't afford it, I totally would if I could though, I miss seeing everybody outside of this prison," I half joked.

"I already told you we can help you out, get a couple of rounds, you need to let your hair down," Trisha made a good case, but I felt guilty sponging from them.

"Thanks Trish, I'll think about it and text you later is that okay?" she smiled and nodded. I felt like crap letting her and the girls down, but I knew they'd have a great time regardless.

"Shouldn't you ladies be getting back to work?" An older man in a white lab coat sneered.

"Sorry," we both said monotonously as I jumped up off the desk. He stared death into us before sneering, and waltzing back to his lab.

"I should get back I guess," I smiled, "Oh Trish… you've been here a few years, I was just wondering about Dr Lanes' son... no ones ever really mentioned him," I queried.

"There isn't much to say really, he died apparently a long time ago. I think he was killed by a Lycan or a vampire or something." She said as she began to type away at her computer keyboard. My face screwed up, confused. Killed? He was stood in front of me not thirty minutes ago! The death threat seemed that bit more genuine now; a dead man can get away with anything.

"Why do you ask? Did Dr Lane say something?"

"No, no I was just... Curious," I smiled nervously.

"Okay honey, remember text me later about drinks, it's on me," Trish winked as I headed towards the elevator.

My mind was a shambles for the rest of the work day, I was a nervous wreck. Who wouldn't be? Quint admitted Dr Lane was his father, it wasn't just a figment of my imagination, and I definitely didn't miss-hear. Why would anyone fake their death? Maybe Dr Lane was trying to keep him safe, away from the media. Perhaps it made a good sob story for Dr Lane to convince the people we should develop a cure. Maybe Quint was attacked by something, but it didn't kill him. Maybe I'm just getting in way past my head and should not pry into things that are none of my business.

"Victoria, you can get off home now," Mr Sutcliffe, the Director of Finances, said as he collected his coat from his assistant Jasmine, whose desk was just down the hall.

"Thank you Mr Sutcliffe, Goodnight," I smiled, he was a middle aged man, not too bad looking, he was a tall proud man, with an edge to everything he said that made it seem like he was being a bit snarky.

"Jasmine, please just go over my office with a duster once more, give it a little vacuum and then you're dismissed," He pulled on his trench coat and toddled off down the hall as I began collecting my things.

"Goodnight Jasmine," I smiled pitifully as I tip toed passed her desk. I hated my job for many reasons, poor pay, and long hours; being treated like dirt… the list goes on. But Jasmine had so many more reasons, she was the butt of every joke, always being told to stay behind, and come in early. I kept telling her to quit, or stick up for her-self, but years of being put down had made her spineless.

It was a thirty minute walk from Antigen to my little apartment on Miracle street. Ironic right? No miracles had ever happened here, it was a slum, the whole neighbourhood was overrun with gangs, thugs, you name it. But it was the only place I could afford at the time. The cold wind whipped around my ears and blonde hair as I tried to bury my face into my coat. I grabbed my keys out of handbag, placing one through my fingers as a makeshift knuckle duster, just in case. Thank god I'd never had to use that kind of force on anyone yet, but you can never be too careful.

Grabbing my post from my pigeon box I made my way up the three flights of stairs to what I called home. I struggled with the door to my apartment as usual, kicking and pushing the door in certain places just to get it to free from its frame. Finally inside I slammed the door shut, and threw on the latch. It was a tiny studio apartment, with just one pint sized space that contained my kitchen, dining room, living room and bedroom. I did have a separate shower room though, but it could have easily been mistaken for a broom closet. Monty greeted me with a high pitched meow, rubbing up against my legs and trying to trip me up with every step. I peeled off my coat and dropped my handbag onto the sofa. I plonked myself down next to it, putting my feet up on my beaten coffee table. Opening each letter one by one made me want to die a little more each time. Overdue payments, utility bills, and the last one was the killer: Hospital bills.

Fed up, I decided to make myself some dinner; food is the best way to earth your feelings after all. Except I didn't have any food, my cupboards were empty. The only thing I had was cat food.

"You eat better than me," I sighed, reaching the tin down from the barren shelf. I emptied his food into the dish and presented it for him. "You know what Monty, I'm going to go let my hair down," I spoke, giving his back a little stroke as he dug in. Reaching for my phone I immediately messaged Trisha.

* * *

Victoria: Hey babe, decided I do need 2 let my hair down, where we meeting? Xx

* * *

Just the idea of going out already made me feel so much better. I tried to push aside the irresponsibility of it, I just needed one night.

"Now Monty, what should I wear? Little black dress? Or should I go a bit more smart casual, jeans and a nice top maybe?" I dug through my wardrobe, trying to find something appropriate, yet cute. Perhaps I'd finally find a rich, young successful man with a lot of money willing to rescue me from my life of debt. I snorted to myself, yeah right.

* * *

Trisha: Yay! We are at Off the Tap at 7:30, cocktail hour! Xoxo

* * *

Victoria: What u wearing? Xx

* * *

Trisha: Dunno, a dress I think xoxo

* * *

I finally settled on a well worn pair of black skinny jeans, I wasn't freezing my legs off for no man. I paired it with a strappy baby blue vest top with delicate beading around the neckline, and some killer high heels.

"Crap what time is it?" I asked myself suddenly, checking the time on my phone. 6:08. Still time to put my face on. I let my ashy blonde hair down from it's ballerina bun, running my hands through the tangled waves. I touched up my make-up, flicking on some mascara, and bronzing my cheeks, putting some life into my pale skin. Grabbing my coat and my handbag I rushed out the door, but not before saying my farewells to Monty, and locking it behind me.

"Your rents due Newgate," Bobby slurred from behind me. He was my landlord and stalker.

"I'll get it for you ASAP, I get paid in a few days so I'll have it then," I negotiated. He leaned on the wall in front of me, blocking the stairwell.

"Or you can forget the rent money and come back to my place," His words sent shivers down my spine, I'd rather be homeless I thought to myself.

"That's a really generous offer Bobby… but I have to go, I'll have your money in just a few days," I smiled nervously slipping past him, manoeuvring my body like a kitty that didn't want to be petted.

Outside I hailed a taxi cab, and climbed inside before someone else tried to hassle me.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Off the Tap, the bar on Greengate please,"

I arrived at two minutes to seven, and the girls were already inside the packed bar.

"Olivia!" I called out over the crowd, I could spot her fiery red locks from across the room. Her head spun round, smiling. She waved me over. Tasha and Rachael spun around waving enthusiastically.

"Hey guys," I giggled, hugging the trio. It had been so long since I'd been out with the girls.

"I almost thought you were going to bail on us," Trisha laughed, she handed me a bright pink drink in a martini glass.

"Thanks honey, what is my choice of poison tonight then?" I asked swivelling the liquid around the glass and taking a sip from the tiny straw.

"Cosmo of course," Rachael giggled, clinking her matching pink cocktail against mine and flipping her mahogany locks over her shoulders.

"Shall we try grab a seat?" Olivia asked, already heading off through the crowd. We managed to find a bar table with three plush stools, I was fine with standing.

"So what happened at work today?" Rachael asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow, remembering Quint's threat, and to keep my mouth shut.

"Trish said you got in a fracas with someone," She continued.

"Oooh a guy?" Olivia asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"It wasn't like that okay, he was being a jackass and I called him out on it," I shrugged it off.

"Boring," Olivia purred, she had obviously already had a few before she got here.

"One of the lab assistants got fired today, It was really dramatic," Rachael half whispered.

"I didn't hear anything, what happened?" Trisha asked, completely shocked. She wasn't shocked someone got fired, that's an everyday occurrence at work, she was shocked she hadn't heard about it sooner. Trisha is the eyes, ears and gossip of Antigen.

"She gave the wrong dosage of a drug to one of the Lycan's, it died, five years of work, gone, apparently they nearly had a cure on their hands," She gasped.

"Urgh, shame, they'll have to start from scratch now," Trisha tutted. The whole world had been eagerly waiting over a decade for Antigen to develop a cure.

"That poor man, I hope he didn't die in pain,"

"It was a Lycan Vicky, who cares," Olivia laughed.

"But they're still like people aren't they, during the day and stuff?" I asked, the quest for a cure was for the greater good, but it did tick me off that in order to develop a cure, people had become subjects to experiments, and other awful atrocities that we assistants and receptionists never got to see behind closed doors. One of my friends in high school, he was a confirmed Lycan, you wouldn't even have guessed it, he was a geeky gentle little thing. They shot him dead with silver bullets outside the school gates one morning.

"How's the boyfriend Olivia?" Trisha asked, forcing a giggle, doing her best to change the subject, not many people shared my view on Lycans, they were like very dangerous, very big rats to most people.

"Amazing I think he might be popping the question soon!" She squealed. Everyone gushed over Olivia's love life, she was the only one of us able to hold down a relationship with a decent man, she was the envy of everyone. "And he's taking me skiing at Christmas! And then for my birthday…" She carried on.

"How about another drink? Would you two like another round?" Trisha asked, dragging me away from the gossiping duo and towards the bar, Rachael and Olivia shouted yes, of course. We squeezed into a tiny gap and waited for the barman's attention.

"I'm so glad you're here to save me from them tonight," Trisha laughed, glancing over to Olivia and Rachael.

"I'm glad I'm here too, you were right I do need to let my hair down," I smiled. She ordered another round, this time it was a tall glass filled with a yellow and red slushy cocktail. I took a large sip and tried to let loose.

"That guy over there is eyeing you up," Trisha grinned; looking passed me and down the bar.

"Is he really? Last time you said that the guy was trying to look at the wine list," I laughed.

"Definitely, one hundred percent, look yourself," So I did, I glanced around over my shoulder in the direction Trish was looking, and was completely utterly horrified to the bone, it wasn't some nice guy looking to chat me up, it was Quint.


	3. Chapter 3

So I did post this chapter, but it didn't sit well with me, so I rewrote it completely different, I feel much better about this one, please let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

My head snapped back to Trisha so fast I could've got whiplash, my face was corpse white, and I was lost for words. My head began throbbing and I suddenly felt very weak.

"Are you okay? You look pale," Trisha asked, putting her hand to my forehead, feeling my temperature, "Maybe we should slow you down on the drinks, did you not eat before you left?" She laughed. I shook my head no, feeling slightly dazed and nauseous. I tried to pretend he didn't see me, or it wasn't him. They do say there are seven people in the world who look just like you; maybe it's a coincidence, like a doppelgänger I thought to myself. "Oh my God, he's coming over, he's definitely into you," Trisha's eyes were practically popping out of her head in excitement. "I'll get back to the girls and leave you two to mingle," She said cheekily, trying to skulk away.

"No!" I yelped grabbing her arm and attempting to pull her back.

"You'll be fine," She laughed, taking back her arm and melting into the crowd. I wanted to follow after her, disappear among the people. But I also wanted to stay, face him, and not run away like a scolded child. What could he possibly do to me in a crowded bar?

"Are you following me?" A rough voice asked from behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he spoke. The hairs on arms began to rise along with my heartbeat. _Me_ following _him_? Is he deranged? I thought to myself. He circled around me and stood in the empty spot Trisha had left behind; he leant on the bar, beer bottle in hand.

"I guess I could ask you the same question!" I protested.

"I thought after our encounter earlier you would have had the sense to stay out of my sight," He hissed, leaning in closer.

"I'm just here with my friends, that's all,"

"I come here every week, and suddenly you turn up today, coincidence?" He asked, glaring down on me.

"It's not a coincidence," I admitted, grabbing my handbag from the bar and hopping off the stool, standing just inches away from him. His face was suddenly very hard and tense. Slowly I leaned up to his ear, he didn't even flinch. "I just have very bad luck," I whispered, slinking off in the direction Trisha disappeared. Quint quickly grabbed my wrist; the man definitely had fast reflexes. He pulled me back towards him effortlessly; I gasped at the sudden movement and found myself plastered against his chest.

"Do you mind?" I stuttered, pushing away from him.

"Not at all," He glared.

"Yeah well I do," I complained, furrowing my brow. Quint glanced around, for what I don't know, probably to check that we weren't causing a scene.

"You're playing with fire girl," _Girl?_ I'm not a child!

"I've faced worse, you're just an egotistical rich boy with daddy issues," I smiled sweetly, my voice laced with venom. Quint smiled, taking one last long gulp of beer.

"Faced worse?" He chuckled, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me back towards him, this time I didn't fight it. "You don't know what I'm capable of," He whispered in my ear. My heart was racing, but I wasn't scared, not anymore. I didn't move, and neither did he, his hands still firmly placed on my hips. My throbbing head began to get worse, and out of the blue I began to feel light headed and nauseous. Quint's grip tightened on me, I think he could tell something was amiss. I reached up to my nose, it had a funny sensation, I looked at my hand to see crimson drops running down my fingers. I reached out for Quint's shoulders, trying to steady myself on my wobbly legs. But my arms began shaking, twitching, I was short of breath and before I knew I was a limp dead weight in his arms.

* * *

I blacked out like someone had flipped a switch, everything was dark, cold, I could feel I was short of breath but couldn't do anything about it; I was completely powerless in my own body. What seemed like minutes passed by, but when I opened my eyes to the blinding white light, the fuzzy room before me was a very different one. My vision began to clear and the realisation swept over me that I was in a hospital bed, hooked up to various machines. Sunlight streamed through the window, I must have been out quite some time. I searched for the 'call' button on the little remote and seconds later a doctor appeared through the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr Edwards, you're in St Mary's hospital, and do you remember your name at all?" He asked, shining a flash light intrusively into my eyes.

"Victoria," I confirmed.

"Fantastic, do you know what happened at all Victoria?" He asked, perching on the edge of the bed. I shook my head no.

"You had a seizure Victoria, leading to you to lose consciousness," I shook my head no, not wanting to believe it. It was happening again.

"Your records indicate you had a significant brain tumour removed six years ago," The doctor confirmed, I nodded my head, my eyes welling up. "So we sent you for an immediate MRI, I'm afraid the tumour has returned Victoria," Dr Edwards half whispered, laying his hand on mine as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"What does that mean for me?" I asked, holding back a sob. "I've only just nearly finished paying for the… the…" I broke out into a choking sob.

"I'll give you a minute before we discuss the finances of such a procedure," The doctor said softly scurrying from the room. I brought my knees up to my face, burying myself in them. I tried to regain myself, breathing deeply. There was a soft knock on the door. Quint stood in the doorway, hands in pockets; he stared at me with an unreadable expression before finally entering the room.

"What... are… you doing here?" I choked out, wiping my eyes as he advanced towards me.

"I came with you, in the ambulance," he said monotonously, stopping next to the bed. "Your friends were here, but they left for the office," He stated, pulling up a chair.

"Shit, what time is it," I asked, leaning forward searching the room for a clock of some sort. Quint pushed me back into the mattress of the hospital bed forcibly.

"I already informed my father," He spoke lowly, checking for any eavesdroppers.

"What did he say?" I asked, worried about the security of my job, the only thing I have to actually pay for any of these piling up medical bills.

"He was annoyed. But he said you can go back to your job after the surgery," I sighed out of relief, that job was my life line.

"How do you know about the surgery?" I asked, narrowing my sore eyes on him.

"I told them I was your boyfriend to get in the ambulance," He half chuckled, obvious amused by his lie. I grabbed a tissue, dabbing my damp cheeks and blowing my runny nose.

"I'm surprised they took your word, because you are obviously punching above your weight," I joked, trying to cheer myself up. Quint half smiled.

"That's not what your friends were saying," He countered with a large smirk.

"What did they say?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. A knock on the door eased the tension in the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Dr Edwards smiled, popping his head around the door frame,

"Not at all," I invited the doctor in.

"The tumour can be treated with surgery, we are more than positive it is benign, the same as your previous one. But if left untreated could alter your sight, speech, memory, it will almost definitely lead to more seizure and feelings of nausea," The doctor said, but he didn't have to explain the side effects, I already knew them quite well. I'd already been experiencing them every now and then over the past year or so. I didn't take much notice, throwing myself into denial, and fear of more medical bills.

"I haven't yet paid off my previous surgery, how can I pay for this one?" I asked, my eyes beginning to well again, I began to bite my nails nervously.

"After speaking with the administrators, they have concluded that the surgery can be added onto your outstanding total, and may be paid off monthly as you have been doing currently, but a deposit must be put down for the surgery to be scheduled," He stood at the end of the bed, clipboard in hand. I closed my eyes, taking it all in, breathing deeply to try and keep my wits.

"How much are we talking about?"

"The deposit is $5200. On top of that the outstanding amount including your previous surgery is $58000," The doctor revealed. My heart felt like it stopped, however I was sure it hadn't for the monitor beside my bed was still beeping regularly and annoyingly.

"Can I have a minute just to think about it?" I grimaced, drying my eyes with another tissue.

"Of course, I'll nip to the nurses station and fetch your discharge papers, without any further treatment possible right now you are free to go home today," The doctor informed us, leaving the room.

"At least I can be back to work tomorrow," I sniffled. There was an awkward silence, as the only noise in the room was the incessant beeping.

"Schedule the surgery" Quint ordered.

"I can't afford to, I don't even have rent money. I can't just pull five thousand out of my ass," We sat in silence again; I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't even know him. It was just too much, so I just pretended like he wasn't there. Doctor Edwards returned with clipboard in hand.

"Here we have your release forms," The doctor smiled, handing me the paperwork. "We just need a few signatures next to the marked x's. Have we thought any more on the surgery?" The doctor asked, I hesitated, and then opened my mouth to answer, but was rudely interrupted.

"We'd like to go ahead," Quint said, tapping the chair arm. I was pretty taken aback.

"That's great, we were concerned if it was left another half a year or so, it could get too big to operate on," The doctor tutted, I quickly scribbled my name onto the paperwork. "Would we like to put the deposit down today and secure your operation date?" I handed the clipboard back to Dr Edwards, panicking about my choices and consequences.

"No, I-" Again I was rudely cut off by that ass-hole.

"Actually I'll be covering all the bills this time doctor," Quint spoke, pushing himself out of the chair. "Shall we go to the finance desk while my _lovely grateful_ Victoria get's dressed?"

"Yes of course, your possessions are in the corner chair, we will be just at the desk on the left down the hall," The doctor smiled, leading Quint out of the room. He looked back at me, a smug look on his stupid face. I didn't even know him, and he was forking out almost sixty thousand on my medical bills, my head just couldn't wrap around it, he and his father must have more money than sense. Or he was completely bat shit crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got dressed quickly, removing the hospital gown and throwing on the outfit from the night before. My feet didn't agree with putting on my towering heels again, but they were all I had. Grabbing my handbag I exited the room and took an immediate left down the bustling hallway, finally arriving at a reception desk. Quint was busy talking with the doctor when I arrived.

"Ah Miss Newgate everything is sorted, we just need to confirm a date for you, when is best?" The doctor asked, manoeuvring around the desk.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask work for-" I began to mumble before being rudely cut off, again. He just would not let me get a word in about anything.

"The earliest convenience please," Quint said monotonously, my finger tips slightly tingling from his take-charge attitude.

"Alrighty, we have a slot exactly two weeks from now, 11am?" Dr Edwards offered, obviously sensing the tension in the air.

"That's fine," Quint half smiled, he was growing impatient.

"Brilliant, we'll see you in two weeks then Victoria," Dr Edwards smiled, shaking my hand over the desk, and then Quint's.

"Thank you," I smiled meekly, turning towards the elevator. I pushed the button, awkwardly waiting for the lifts arrival. I could feel Quint's presence next to me. As soon as it arrived we stepped on simultaneously, pressing the ground floor button, the doors slid shut.

"Why did you do that?" I asked angrily, turning to Quint and balling my fists. "I am not a charity case; I was going to handle it myself," I hissed. Quint smirked, rubbing his eyes with thumb and forefinger.

"You think I did it because I care? Because I pity you?" He chuckled. Suddenly his face dropped all emotion and he turned to me, his eyes piercing. "Think of it as incentive, you keep your mouth shut, you get your surgery, you speak to anyone, and a brain tumour will be the least of your worries," I wanted to kick him, slap him, and thank him all at once.

"Wouldn't it be cheaper and easier just to make me disappear?" I asked, half joking.

"Probably. But then my father would have to find a new assistant wouldn't he?" I hoped he was trying to be funny, but his voice didn't sound like he was joking.

The lift came to a slow stop and I stepped off like a bullet out of a gun, and whisked down the hallway towards the hospital entrance. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, like a predator stalking its prey. Grabbing the nearest taxi, I jumped in slamming the door.

Once finally home I staggered up to my apartment, actually managing avoiding Bobby the whole way. When I finally got there a scruffy hand written note had been taped to my door, 'Pay up bitch' it read. He really did have a way with words.

"Hey buddy," I cooed as I stepped inside the shoebox sized apartment, Monty greeted me with a disapproving meow, and rubbed his body up against me. "I know, mummy was gone a long time, I bet your starving," I picked up the furry little creature and cuddled him close, planting an unwanted kiss on the top of his head. A couple of tears streamed down my face landing on his well groomed fur. I don't know why I was crying, I should've been over the moon, my debts were erased, my job was secure, and Quint turned out to not be one hundred percent an asshole. Yet a sickening feeling lurked in the pit of my stomach, and a large lump had found its way into the back of my throat.

* * *

"How're you feeling Miss Newgate?" Oliver enquired as I waited patiently for the elevator in the Antigen lobby.

"Much better thanks Oliver," I smiled, stepping onto the lift as it arrived and selecting my floor. The doors began to shut closed when a leather clad arm thrusted itself through the gap. The doors slid open again to reveal the owner of the vigilante arm. Quint stepped onto the elevator, completely blanking me. I didn't speak a word, or even glance at him as he hovered next to me. If it's a game he wants it's a game he'll get. Finally the silence came to an end when the lift finally stopped on my floor, I stepped off into the bustling hallway and made my down the hall. Don't look, don't look, don't look I told myself, resisting the urge. However I seemed to lose all control of my neck muscles as I glanced back to see Quint's devilish smirk just before the doors glided shut. Shivers ran down my spine. Urgh, it's as if he gets off on being creepy.

I popped my coat on the coat rack, and my handbag under my desk like any normal work day. That's exactly what I needed, a _normal_ work day. I stood behind my desk, powering up my computer. I could hear the rain pounding on the floor to ceiling glass windows behind me. I stepped over to the window, putting my hand against the cold glass. Looking out all I could see was grey.

"Good morning Victoria," Dr Lane's voice sounded from behind me. It startled me, causing me to spin around with a squeak. "I hope you're feeling up to task today, I have a busy schedule and I need you to be your usual organised self, you hear me?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"Yes of course Sir, I'm ready to knuckle down," I smiled, ignoring his complete insensitivity with the politest manner.

"Good, here's my schedule for today, Mandy made it up yesterday so I imagine you'll have to completely redo it properly," He sighed, pulling his diary out of his brief case and tossing it on the desk.

"I'll get right onto it Sir," I smiled. Dr Lane retreated into to his office. Suddenly my work phone began to bleep. I settled myself into my chair before answering.

"Dr Lane's Office, Victoria speaking," I chimed.

"Vicky why have you not been texting back?! I called too and no answer! Are you okay? What happened?" Trisha's voice panicked down the phone. Gripping the phone to my ear in one hand I reached for my handbag.

"I haven't heard my phone go off, I'm totally sorry for not calling I literally went home from hospital and slept through until this morning," I sighed, rustling around in my bag.

"As long as you're okay, you gave us a fright, the doctors wouldn't tell us anything, and they said you came in the ambulance with your _boyfriend_. We sat in the waiting room for hours!"

"That's a long story," I whispered down the phone, keeping an eye on Dr Lane's office door. He hates personal phone calls. "I can't find my phone, it's not in my bag," I hissed, re-shuffling through it all. "I think it may have fallen out, or been stolen, urgh this is so not my week," I dropped my bag to the floor, its contents splattering everywhere. I was so passed the point of caring. I leant my elbows on the desk, head in hand as I heard Trisha address one of the Dr's as if she was talking to somebody of importance on the phone.

"Oh, well then you're forgiven for not texting," Trisha chirped from the other end. "We'll talk more at lunch?" She asked. I felt a sudden presence in front of my desk, and felt a form looming over me. Leather arms and rough hands leaned onto the desk in front of me.

"Yes, yep, thank you for calling Dr Lane's office, have a nice day," I smiled sweetly, terminating the call and placing the phone back.

"Nice save," Quint's rough smug voice spoke from above me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I smiled sweetly, returning his stare. Dr Lane stepped out of his office slowly, clocking our stare down.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dr Lane asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Quint said, standing up straight.

"Clear my schedule for the next hour Victoria, my associate and I have some urgent business to attend to," Dr Lane informed me.

"Of course Sir," I nodded, making a note on the rota he had handed me earlier. The two men strode down the hall towards the elevator, as they stopped and waited for it to arrive; Quint glanced around, flashing me a cheeky smug smirk. My face reddened, either he knew I was staring, or he hoped I was.


	5. Chapter 5

I am away for the next four to five days without internet (boo!) so I thought I'd just post something to keep you guys going ;) The story is finally starting to take shape, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

The elevator doors shut, and Dr Lane pressed for level eight, another floor filled with labs, but secured for his own private use, they would have more privacy there.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dr Lane hissed, as he typed the security code into the access panel so they could gain entry to the private floor.

"What do you mean father?" Quint asked his gruff voice edged with fake innocence.

"You know what I mean," Dr Lane spoke, sounding each word off as if it was a sentence of its own. "Human's are futile creatures only here to serve," Quint remained silent. "Do you know what could happen if they learned the truth of what we are doing here?" Quint grunted, he understood the risks and consequences. But he never was one to follow rules. "Paying for her surgery, we are not a charity!" His father's eyes flashed black with outrage.

"You said she was the best assistant you'd had, so I presumed you'd want to keep her in working condition," Quint defended, shrugging his large lean shoulders. Dr Lane exhaled dramatically.

"She is an excellent worker, and you have a point. A man must invest in maintaining and repairing his utensils," Dr Lane nodded, hoping finally Quint had begun to understand how things must be done. His son nodded along, agreeing with his father. "As long as your interests remain exactly where they should be Quint," Dr Lane added, glancing over to him. Quint glanced back, unamused. The lift slowed to a stop.

"She's human," Quint spat, as if referring to vermin, or bacteria.

"So was your mother," Dr Lane warned, stepping off the elevator as the doors slithered open. "Do not repeat the mistakes I made, humans cannot be trusted,"

"Of course father," Quint nodded respectfully, following in his fathers footsteps and stepping off the elevator.

* * *

"You had us so worried, are you okay?" Olivia gushed as I sat down at our usual lunch table in the small cafeteria.

"Yeah we thought you were having a heart attack or something!" Rachael added her mouth half full of pasta salad.

"I'm fine thanks guys, it was a seizure, but I'm going to be okay," I half smiled, pulling my bottle of water and 'sandwich a la vending machine' out of my handbag and ripping into the packaging.

"A seizure? Is that from your… you know," Trisha asked, bouncing around the subject and pointing to her temple. I nodded slowly, taking a large bite out of my tuna sandwich.

"Yeah, the doctors said it's grown back, and I have to have it removed in two weeks," I shrugged, putting on a brave face for my friends. It was unfair for them to carry my woes.

"More bills," Trisha sighed. I nodded, taking another bite from my sandwich. Withholding the truth is technically not lying right? I didn't want to have to disclose exactly who was paying for my treatment, as it would most likely lead to them asking why. _Incentive._ His voice played through my head.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay Vicky, and if you need anything we're here for you," Olivia smiled. Rachael and Trisha nodded in agreement.

"I have one question though…" Olivia trailed off. "Who is the guy the doctors were referring to as your boyfriend?" She smirked, wiggling her brows. Oh crappity crap. I'd completely forgot about that and had failed to come up with a premeditated excuse.

"It was the guy… from the bar; he went in the ambulance with me," I sweated.

"What guy?" Olivia and Rachael chimed together.

"I know what guy," Trisha smiled devilishly, "I do remember seeing him outside with the paramedics actually, so he said he was your boyfriend just to stay by your side?"

"Awww!" Olivia and Rachael simultaneously cooed. "That's so cute!" Rachael added.

"You're going to see him again? Yes?" Trisha pestered. I decided to come half clean; it would only be a matter of time before Trisha spotted him lurking around the office somewhere.

"I don't think he's avoidable, he works here," I admitted, taking a sip of water.

"NO WAY!" Trisha beamed, completely gleefully in shock. The entire room turned around to look at us. "Sorry," She apologised to the room. "No way he works here, which department?" She asked in a hushed voice, checking around the room for any sign of him.

"I don't know actually," My first proper bit of truth.

"I am going on a man hunt for him," Trisha laughed.

"Is he hot?" Olivia asked.

"Smoking!" Trisha confirmed. My face lit up bright red; well I wouldn't call him smoking…

"Anyways girls, I have very big news, I found a ring box in Kyle's suit jacket, I think he's proposing to me next week at the gala dinner," Olivia gushed. The gala dinner was an annual charity event hosted by Antigen for all the big wigs to rub shoulders with some world leaders. They invite all the staff as a courtesy.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing I'm so excited, I'll be there with the camera to capture the whole thing!" Rachael exclaimed.

"What is everyone wearing?" Trisha asked the group, "It says black tie but I don't really have anything I think is suitable," She cringed. It's not like any of us have the time or money to parade around in evening gowns all the time.

"We were going to go to that dress rental place on George Street," Olivia smiled, "I'm hoping to pick out something fabulous for my big moment,"

"Are you still not going?" Trisha asked me as I finished off my sandwich.

"I can't afford to realistically, I'd love to be there for your big moment though Olivia, but I owe Bobby rent money, and I need to put food in my fridge," I sighed, even without the medical bills, it would be a couple of months before my bank balance would start to look healthy.

"That's completely understandable babe, don't worry about it, Rachael will take lots of photos to show you!" Olivia smiled, embracing me. Lunch was finished off with a few more rounds of gossip and a cheeky chocolate bar Olivia had donated to me; she wanted to look fabulous and skinny for her 'big moment' after all.

* * *

Emails. Phone calls. Coffee run. Cleaning. I felt so trapped in a mundane minimum wage job. Forensic science was my passion, I grew up watching so many cop shows, I just knew I always wanted to be a crime scene investigator, solving crimes and helping people. Fate decided it wasn't for me though. In my final year of university instead of being on placement at the local morgue I nearly ended up in one. My mind began to wander back to my time at university, asking myself why I never went back, pondering whether I should go back now my debts were almost completely erased. I began counting down the minutes until home time; Dr Lane had already left for the day on 'urgent business'. The man had 'urgent business' almost every day. Come on now just thirteen minutes left I thought to myself. Suddenly the phone rang, startling me while I day dreamt of snuggling up on the sofa with blanket and Monty.

"Dr Lane's office-" I was rudely cut off as I greeted the caller, I didn't even have to second guess who was on the other end.

"Victoria is my father in," Quint asked, his voice pained and gritty.

"No he already left, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He growled painfully, hanging up the phone abruptly. Even though I didn't know him particularly well, I knew in my heart that something was wrong. I checked the caller ID on the phone console, hoping it would pinpoint whether he had made an internal or external call. It was an internal call, made from floor eight. Alarm bells went off in my head instantly, and I jumped onto the phone, redialling the same number.

"Father?" Quint's gruff, strained voice answered. I could hear the slither of hope in his voice.

"It's me again, don't hang up!" I shouted, "Are you okay? You're calling from floor eight, that level is off limits, only your father has the pass code for it," I spoke the last part in a hushed whisper.

"How do you think I got in here," He growled at me.

"No one can get on that floor to help you without managing to contact your father first," I whispered. He put the phone down.

Leaping up from my desk I bolted towards the elevator, taking it down to the lobby.

"Oliver!" I shouted as I jumped out of the lift frantically.

"Victoria are you okay?" Oliver asked, approaching me worriedly.

"I need a favour,"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back and here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, it's finally starting to take shape, Let me know what you think I love hearing from you guys!

Chapter 6

Oliver lead me to the Antigen security hub in the basement, it was a _very_ secure room in the belly of the facility. Other security guards stared me down as we passed through the checkpoints.

"She's with me," Oliver nodded towards me as he approached a snarling guard.

"Badge?" The guard asked, crossing his arms over his bulging chest. I held up my badge which was hanging from a blue lanyard around my neck. The photo was awful and cheesy; I cringed as he compared the ID to my face.

"Victoria Newgate, Dr Lane's personal assistant," The guard mumbled, reading the little text below my photo. "Okay go ahead," He said, letting us through the coded doors and into the hub.

Screens lined every wall with footage from around the building. I shuddered knowing I was being watched wherever I went in my day to day job, even in the ladies room. Technicians sat behind various desks, monitoring the data certain security devices fed back to them. It was like something out of Jurassic Park. The security was warranted though, unlike dinosaurs, the Lycans and Vampires kept here were incredibly smart, dangerous and very pissed off.

"Okay we're here, now what is this favour?" Oliver asked, heading over to an empty desk and plonking himself down in it.

"Can you bring up footage from the elevator?" I asked pointing the computer screen.

"Of course," He said, with a few clicks and keystrokes a live feed popped up, showing the empty elevator, it's doors and the button panel to the right of them.

"I need to get the security code for the eighth floor," I whispered in a hushed voice, keeping my head low.

"That area is restricted, only Dr Lane has the code," Oliver whispered back.

"Can you not rewind to a time when Dr Lane accesses the floor, maybe we can see the code he types in," I whispered, bobbing down to Oliver's level.

"Maybe, let's see," Oliver sighed, rewinding through the footage at blazing speed, his eyes flicking across the screen as staff embarked and disembarked the elevators. "Why do you need to get in there anyway?" Oliver queried.

"Dr Lane… associate is stuck on the floor, I have reason to believe he's hurt, and I can't reach Dr Lane for assistance," I said, half honestly.

"Why didn't you just call for security," Oliver asked, scrunching up his face. I thought for a moment.

"I don't know, he called my office phone asking for Dr Lane, he sounded hurt, and maybe scared, I don't know, and I just felt obligated to help him," I replied, one hundred percent honest this time.

"I'll take your word for it," Oliver sighed. "Here, Dr Lane is entering the elevator with someone," He pointed out, slowing down the footage to real time.

"That's Quint! I mean his associate," I confirmed, remember them heading off towards the elevator earlier that very same day. I watched the tape intensely, I wish it had audio, I could see their mouths moving, and Dr Lane was doing his pissed off face that he only did when things didn't go his way. Quint was expressionless and cold, I saw him eye his father distastefully when Dr Lane wasn't looking.

"The elevator has stopped at floor eight, he's stepping towards the panel," Oliver whispered, leaning into the screen to try and make out the code.

"Four… nine… eight… I can't make out the last one, he's standing in the way," Oliver mumbled, squinting at the screen. A light bulb ping'ed in my head.

"It's five," I smiled to myself; Oliver narrowed his eyes on me. "They're the last four digits of his personal phone," Oliver raised his brows, staaring at me. "It's not like that, I'm just a very trust worthy assistant, it's for office emergencies," I half laughed. "I have to go, thank you so much, I owe you one," I thanked Oliver, kissing his wrinkling cheek.

"Do you need assistance? Shall I call an ambulance?" Oliver asked, spinning around in his chair. Not wanting to get Oliver involved with Quint and Dr Lanes family drama I kindly turned down his offer.

"I think I can handle it, he might just be stuck on that level for all we know," I joked, heading towards the door, leaving Oliver in his comfortable spinny chair.

* * *

The elevator came to a slow stop on the eighth floor. I stepped forward nervously, looking at the camera behind me, I hoped to God Oliver would cover my tracks and delete this from the tapes. I typed the passcode into the panel and prayed I was right. Knowing Dr Lane there would be alarm bells and flashing lights if it was the incorrect code. The panel flashed green and the doors slid open, I stepped inside. What I saw didn't surprise me, I hoped it would be something cool or scandalous, but it was just corridors of labs, practically identical to the floors above and below. It was very white and clinical, everything was spotless.

"Quint?" I called out in a half shout, half whisper. The same hushed shouting voice I used when I called Monty in late at night.

I passed a room with a large security door with what looked like lots of different sensors surrounding it. Subject 1 the plaque above the door read. Dr Lane obviously had some experiments he didn't want the outside world to see I thought to myself.

"Quint?" I called out again, turning a corridor corner. Another heavy duty security door was nestled to my right. Subject 2. My stomach turned. I hated how they had everything remotely human taken from them, their names, their identities, all they had here was a number. It was like a prison, except once you do your time you leave via the incinerator. I didn't even want to imagine the kind of experimental torture they probably did on this floor.

Out of no where the harsh sounds of shattering glass echoed down the empty corridor. I yelped, jumping back and gripping onto the wall. The snarl of a beast followed the sharp explosion of sound not long after. _Lycan_. It sounded a lot closer than I wished. And it definitely was not coming from within one of the prison rooms. I hid behind a large Antigen logo sculpture, crouching down and peeking through the 'A'. A roar boomed down the corridor. I'd never heard a Lycan roar; in fact I'd never seen one in its form, not in real life anyway. That roar was a lot bigger and louder than I ever expected it to be. Booming footsteps like mini earthquakes began to get closer and closer. Oh gosh, this is just like Jurassic Park. Do I run like the lawyer, or do I stay put like the children? Neither had ideal outcomes. I gripped onto the sculpture and held my breath as the footsteps neared.

A large Lycan squeezed through the corridor, snarling, growling, and scraping its blade like nails along the wall. My eyes bulged out of my head, and my heart stopped. I'd never seen a Lycan like this on the news. It was huge, giant even. I couldn't believe my eyes. How did it get out? Is Quint okay? Did he get attacked? Will I get attacked? Am I going to die? I asked myself millions of questions all in a millisecond. The Lycan let out another giant roar, its huge teeth snarling, and saliva spraying out of its mouth. I squeaked, jumping back. _Shit_. There was no way it didn't hear me with its adept senses. The Lycan fell silent and snapped its head in my direction. It looked straight into my eyes as I peered out through the 'A'. I gulped hard. It paused, snarled, and let out a giant roar, swiping out at the sculpture. I threw myself to the floor as debris rained on me. As I scrambled to my hands and knees, the Lycan was thundering down the corridor away from me, I kept low in case it decided to come back for the kill. As the Lycan disappeared from sight another sharp smashing sound echoed down the hall. This one sounded different. Curiosity got the better of me as I crawled down the corridor.

I crawled passed a lab with a giant hole where the door used to be, glass littered the floor. Does our insurance cover Lycan damage? I grabbed a shard, arming myself with it like a knife. I crawled a little further down to the last lab where bits of wall lay in pieces on the floor. I pulled myself to my feet, my hands and knees bloody and cut. I edged around the corner, glass at the ready. And saw nothing. Literally nothing, the lab was destroyed, and a large gaping hole was left where the floor to ceiling glass windows had once been. It was out. I sighed out of relief. It was gone, I was safe. But then I realised it wasn't gone, it was just _free_. Free to rampage wherever it liked. Free to kill whoever it wanted.

* * *

Elsewhere Dr Lane cosied himself up to the fire in his historic mansion, glass of merlot in hand. He sipped on it as he pensively stared into the depths of the fire. A large roar caught his attention. Placing his wine down on the antique coffee table he stalked over to the French doors leading to his immaculate garden. There on the grass stood a large Lycan, almost triple the size of a regular Lycan. Its chest heaved as it stared through the door at the old man. Dr Lane smiled, stepping out through the doors, clapping his hands.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful," The man beamed. The Lycan growled. "It's not what we expected, it's better, you're marvellous," The Lycan dropped onto all fours and approached the doctor, snarling. "Transform," Dr Lane commanded. "I don't want my neighbours alerting the police about a giant Lycan lurking in my back yard," He hissed, looking around, his mood suddenly very different. The Lycan began to growl as it reduced in size, shedding it's hair. The growling became grunting as the once werewolf became a man.

"I thought I told you to stay at the lab Quint," Dr Lane scorned, his son now stood completely unclothed in front of him. "Your transformation, it was painful?" Dr Lane asked, studying his son's exterior.

"It wasn't comfortable," Quint grunted as he began to make his way indoors. He walked over to the large double doors, leading to a giant staircase.

"You risked everything coming here; I bet there's a giant Lycan sized hole in my building now hmm?" Dr Lane hissed, picking up his glass of merlot and taking a large swig, the wine staining his lips blood red.

"I couldn't stay," Dr Lane motioned for him to elaborate. Quint sighed, gritting his teeth. "There was an _unexpected_ visitor," Dr Lane didn't need to ask Quint who, he already had a hunch. His sons stupidity obviously met no bounds.

"Miss Newgate," Dr Lane confirmed, as if my name was poison on his tongue. Quint nodded, averting his father's livid eyes. "I warned you to stay away from her, but you couldn't help yourself, you caught her attention. You could have been spotted! Do you want the world to know what we are doing?!" Dr Lane exclaimed. "And to top it off now I have to find a new assistant,"

"A new assistant?" Quint asked, his voice low and questioning. He understood exactly what his father meant. "She didn't know it was me, she didn't see me transform,"

"She knows too much Quint. Why do you try fight this, are you getting soft on me boy?" Dr Lane glared into his son. "Humans cannot be trusted. She must be silenced; I trust that you can handle that? You caused this mess, so you can clean it up," His father mocked.

"Yes sir," Quint murmured through gritted teeth, nodding to his father. He turned away, heading towards the staircase.

"Tonight Quint," His father's voice chased after him.


	7. Chapter 7

As always I'd love to hear what you think!

Chapter 7

Breaking into a sprint I headed straight for the lift, typing the access code into the panel, calling the lift back.

"Come on!" I shouted impatiently. The lift doors opened and I jumped inside. My mind was racing and I began to feel dizzy and sick, clutching the railing, I pressed fumbled for the lobby button, sighing in relief as the lift doors slid shut and I began my descent. I couldn't work out what was more scary, being caught by the Lycan or being caught by Dr Lane. They were probably on par.

As soon as the elevator doors opened I was delved into chaos. Lab assistants, receptionists, phone operators and even janitors had gathered in the lobby. There was one big blurry sound of voice shouting over voice. The security guards were trying to ease the situation with the help of some of the senior scientists. I stepped off the lift to find Dr Stevenson, head of floor nine, to my right. He was on the phone, and unusually completely calm. He glared at me as I tip toed passed him hoping to evade the pitch forking crowd, my hands shaking like they were being electrocuted.

"Yes sir," He mumbled down the phone behind me.

"Victoria!" Olivia shouted, waving for me. She was at the back of the mob with Trisha stood beside her, shaken and confused. Meekly, I scurried over to join them, keeping my eyes on the exit doors.

"Where have you been?! Did you not hear that racket?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"No- Well yeah, I've been in the ladies, what's going on?" I lied, glancing around at the commotion. I couldn't spot Quint.

"We think something has escaped the facility, we heard the windows smash, and saw something dark jump out!" She sobbed.

"They won't let us leave until they inspect the affected floor," Trisha added. Looks like I left just in time.

"What if it comes back, what if other things escaped too and are wandering the building?! We are just sitting ducks!" Olivia cried, covering her horrified mouth with a quivering hand.

"Listen up everybody!" Dr Stevenson shouted, climbing on top of one of the plush arm chairs in the waiting section of the lobby. Everyone turned to listen. "Quieten down!" He yelled, the buzzing of voices began to diminish. "There were reports of a subject escaping; we have sent our security team up through every floor of the building and we can confirm there has been _no_ escape," Bullshit. I saw it with my very own eyes! "We have found that there was a small gas leak in the labs on floor eight, causing a small explosion, shattering the windows and breaking equipment," Dr Stevenson explained, it sounded so genuine I almost wanted to believe him. "Due to their being no subjects kept on floor eight, we are one hundred percent certain that they are all still contained to the highest level of security," Dr Stevenson finished. The crowd began whispering among themselves, lapping up the doctors lies. "Now, due to us having the highest regard to staff safety, you are all dismissed until further notice so we can prevent accidents like these from happening in the future,"

"I feel somewhat silly now," Olivia laughed at herself, "We're still lucky it wasn't a massive explosion though, our offices sit just above!" She exclaimed, nudging Trisha in the arm.

"Yeah I guess we're lucky, at least we get an early finish," She smiled, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"We going then?" Olivia asked, already following the crowd towards the exit.

"My stuff is still upstairs, I didn't have time to grab it," I winced, stepping back towards the elevator.

"Okay, stay safe, I'll probably see you tomorrow then chick," Trisha smiled, following in Olivia's footsteps. I headed back towards the lifts nervously, smacking myself mentally for not going to get my things earlier. If it wasn't for the apartment keys in my handbag I probably would have just left them there and gone with the others.

"Are you okay Miss Newgate, they look painful," Dr Stevenson asked as he stepped beside me.

"Huh?" I asked, completely dazed and still in shock.

"Your hands and knee's they're grazed and cut," He said simply.

"Oh yeah… carpet burn," I half smiled. "I'm too clumsy for my own good,"

"Well perhaps try to be less clumsy in the future perhaps? We have an image to uphold after all," I gritted my teeth; he wasn't even my boss to be giving me a telling off.

"Of course sir," I smiled, stepping in the elevator once again as it arrived. Dr Stevenson stepped in after me. I pressed my floor.

"What floor sir?" I asked politely, hovering over the numbers.

"Eight please Victoria," He smiled devilishly. I pressed the glowing eight, and stepped back, a nervous smile plastered on my face. The lift slowed as it approached the eighth floor, and Dr Stevenson stepped forwards to type in the code. He glanced at me, causing me to avert my eyes to something superbly interesting on the floor. The doors slid open at Dr Stevenson disembarked.  
"Good night Miss Newgate, safe journeys home," He looked back and smiled at me as the doors began to shut again. The pit deep in my stomach began to twist and turn, something didn't feel right, this week was far from normal, and it just seemed to keep going in a downwards spiral. I felt like I was on the brink of something, but I didn't know what, death maybe? I reached my floor and stepped off. A shiver ran down my spine, I'd never seen the office in the dark with no lights on at all; it was creepy, ghostly even. The only light source came from the sunset blasting it's way through the far windows.

Silently I headed towards my desk at the end of the hallway. I exhaled the breath I hadn't even realised I was holding when I saw my belongings exactly where I had placed them. I shut down my computer, popped my bag on my shoulder, and folded my coat over my arm. I was about to head back towards the elevator for one last ride to the lobby when something caught my eye. Through the window blinds I could see Dr Lane's computer screen lighting up his back wall. Strange, the lights were off. I knocked on the door quietly, making sure I wasn't disturbing any of his late night work, and tried the handle when there was no reply. To my shock the door was unlocked. Dr Lane always _locked_ his office. I opened the door slowly, and stepped inside. There was no one there. I triple checked just in case, because knowing my luck there'd be something creeping in the dark. I shut down Dr Lane's computer, neatly stowing his keyboard and mouse in his drawer just the way he liked it.

"Should you be in here?" An authoritative voice spoke from the door way. I looked up through the falling hair to see a dark figure hogging the entrance way. I knew that voice. That voice made my heart stop in my chest.

"Should you be in here?" I quipped back. I couldn't see his arrogant smirk, but I knew it was there. I hated how Dr Lane always had his office so dark, the blinds always down, like a hermit, or a vampire. I clicked on the lamp to my left, revealing Quint's form in the doorway, and as I guessed, smirk on my face.

"What happened earlier?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, my eyes beginning to water a little, I'm not sure why.

"Earlier?" He asked, slowly sauntering towards me.

"The phone calls," I half whispered, "You were on floor eight…" I gulped. Quint came even closer still, causing me to travel around the desk.

"What about my phone calls from floor eight?" He asked, smirking. He knew the answers; he was just playing a game.

"You were there, and then suddenly there was a…" I trailed off, choosing which direction to go: Lycan or explosion. "There was an explosion in the lab," I quivered, backing up into large glass window, the only thing keeping me from falling one hundred and twenty foot down onto the concrete stairs outside the lobby doors. Quint advanced on me, I was scared, terrified, because deep down I knew what this all meant, and why this was all happening, I just didn't want to admit it.

"I think we both know there was no explosion Victoria." He said, stepping forward into the last light of sunset, revealing long, deadly sharp fingernails and black beady eyes. My eyes widened and I gulped. I knew this had been coming, it explained so much, but I couldn't believe my bosses' son was a Lycan, a twelve foot Lycan.

"You," I choked as he stepped only inches away from me, I was completely petrified, unable to move, unable to speak. They say we either have 'fight or flight' reflexes, I apparently have neither.

"Yes me," He smirked, lifting his taloned finger to my chin and lifting it so ours eyes could met. I tried to look away but he grasped me harder and harder until I looked into those onyx orbs, his gaze softened when our eyes finally met.

"I didn't want to have to do this Victoria, but you just couldn't keep your nose out," He murmured as tears began to run down my cheek.

"Please I won't-" I choked. I was abruptly cut off by his lips crashing down onto mine. It was a hungry desperate kiss, I managed to hold my ground for most of it, but eventually I found myself kissing him back.

"Don't beg Victoria," He hissed, pulling away and pushing me against the cold glass by my hip, "It will all be over soon," He cooed in my ear. I clasped my eyes shut, readying myself for what was to come. I'd been on the bring of death before, and I'd been lucky, but this must be my time that's up.

There was a hesitation, and then the most excruciating pain ripped through my shoulder, I could feel his deadly sharp teeth rip into my flesh. I wasn't ready for that. I screamed, reaching for my shoulder, reaching for him, trying to push him away. He grabbed both my arms, holding me back against the glass as he sunk his teeth in deeper. Blood dripped down my front and back, I could smell it in the air. I was losing a fair bit. The fight in me began to drain away and I slipped to the floor slowly as he released me, losing consciousness as I went.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke rather abruptly, my body jolting an attempting to shoot up right; I probably would have if it wasn't for the large straps securing me to the table. My head hurt like hell and my eyes were a little fuzzy. I tried to look around, I presumed I as still at Antigen, the room was very clinical, blinding white, and filled with medical and scientific equipment, I couldn't tell what type though. It was either Antigen or a mental hospital; I kind of hoped it was a mental hospital. I knew there was no use attempting to slip the straps; here at Antigen they're made of Graphene, a fabric two hundred times stronger than structural steal, the only thing strong enough to hold down the subjects when things get physical. I know because I helped Dr Lane source it last year.

As I examined the room a stinging tingle grew in my shoulder with the more strain I put on it. I looked down as much as I could; I lifted my head from the table, trying to get a better view. All I saw was my chest and a baby blue hospital gown covered in navy polka dots. At least Antigen had style when it came to forcibly experimenting on people.

"Miss Newgate," A blurry Dr Stevenson smiled as he waltzed through the door. I tried to speak, shout, scream but nothing came out. I lifted my head to get a better look at the man. He was smiling, quite widely, a clipboard in hand. "I see we have our mobility back, your speech will come too, it just takes times for the drugs to ware off," The old man said, checking the IV and blood pack beside the table. My eyes widened. Drugs? What drugs? Was I some sort of expendable guinea pig now? "Don't worry, we just gave you a sedative," Dr Stevenson's smiled down at me. He soon tottered off to the window to my left, showing a beautiful sweeping view of the city, the bright lights twinkling in black night. "You took on your transformation impeccably early, full moon isn't for over a week," He said, mainly to himself. He sounded fascinated, like I was some kind of experiment. It was only a few seconds later I realised what he was talking about. Full moon. Transformation. I put one and one together and got two. A tear slipped down my cheek, it was warm and tickly and I couldn't even wipe or scratch it.

"It's nothing to cry about Victoria, you're lucky Quint turned you, or you'd be probably be in a ditch somewhere, that is what happened to Dr Lane's last secretary," Dr Stevenson cooed, bending down to my level and wiping the tear from my cheek with his rough, wrinkly thumb. I turned away rebelliously, refusing to look at the old fiend. I so badly wanted to shout and spit in his face. I pulled all my strength together and focussed.

"Y…y," I choked; the word would come out eventually. Dr Stevenson grasped my chin in his thumb and forefinger, pulling my face to meet his.

"Speak up Victoria," He mocked.

"Yo...You're," I choked, glaring the old man down.

"I am, Quint is of course, as you know. His father too, plus many others working at the company," He divulged. "And now so are you,"

"How is she?" A gritty voice asked from the doorway, bizarrely I actually felt relieved to hear his voice, even though it that son of a bitch who put me in this situation. Quint strolled over, examining my condition. His face twisted into an anger I hadn't seen before, his eyes blackening. "I told you to get me when she woke," He hissed.

"She only just awoke Quint, I was about to fetch you," Dr Stevenson smiled a sickly sweet smile. "I found out some marvellous things about her," The doctor was giddy like a little school boy. Quint just grunted, reaching for the buckle on one of the straps. "Oh I wouldn't do that, it seems by turning her you have passed on some of your strength, the drugs will ware off pretty soon,"

"I'll take my chances," Quint mumbled, unbuckling me.

"Your father called, he said our work on you had reached… new heights," Dr Stevenson said, pun obviously intended. "I was going to see whether your new quality had also been passed on to her. She could be a revelation, the next generation would have no need for the injections and-" Dr Stevenson exclaimed, riling himself up.

"I already told you, she is not one of your lab rats," Quint growled, unbuckling the last buckle. The freedom felt amazing, except there was one tiny problem, I couldn't move my arms and legs, I pushed myself so hard, but only one finger twitched slowly.

"That's really not up to you son," Dr Lane's voice spoke from just outside the doorway, I couldn't see him from my spot on the table, but I knew it was him, his firm, authoritative voice gave it away. Plus the son part, that was a big clue. The room fell silent, the only audible thing being my wheezy breathes and a pair of sinister footsteps. "I told you to dispose of her," Dr Lane hissed.

"Father I-"

"Why is it son, with your impeccable senses you never seem to hear a god damn thing I say," Dr Lane's voice cut through the air like a warm knife through butter.

"I already paid for her medical care, I was protecting our investment," Quint argued.

"Jacob I'm going to step outside, this seems to be more of a family matter," Dr Stevenson dropped in to the conversation, creeping towards the door.

"You're right it is John, so I'll deal with you later," Dr Lane said, eyeing Dr Stevenson as he disappeared out the door. Dr Jacob Lane stepped forward, closer to his son, closer to me. He glanced at my helpless form on the table before glaring into his son's eyes. "Don't you try make this about the money, that is no object to us. This about you and your fascination for her. You want love? That is a human weakness!" Dr Lane bellowed, practically foaming at the mouth. I blushed, awkwardly embarrassed, but thank god they were both too focussed on the fight to notice. "You are getting soft, weak like them," Dr Lane added, pointing out the window to my left. Quint's eye twitched furiously as he gritted his teeth. Evidently his father had struck a nerve. I couldn't believe this was happening, I felt like a dead weight in the middle of a battle zone.

"Just because you choose to be alone doesn't mean I have to," Quint spoke through gritted teeth. "You cannot set the rules, you are not our creator. You cannot stand in his place." Quint growled.

"Whose? Lucians? He is long dead, the reason? He suffered from the same weakness that you are succumbing to!" Dr Lane argued. Lucian the first true Lycan, I'd read about him before. He died long before the purge, prior to us even knowing of the existence of lycans and vampires. I read that he was the first Lycan, son to a feral werewolf. He married a vampire, who was executed for their love, and that's how the war between the races began. I presumed this to be fiction, written by fan girls to humanise the Lycans, I guess I was wrong.

"That same _weakness_ also managed to fuel a six hundred year war father; I thought you would have more respect for our elders," Quint hissed, turning away from his father. He lifted me from the table, tucking his arms under my back and knees, lifting me up bridal style. My arms and legs dangled helplessly as I rested my head against him.

"I do respect them, but it doesn't stop me from wanting us to be stronger than them," Jacob added, staring at the join of my neck and shoulder. He sighed outwardly, the muscles in his cheeks twitching ferociously.

"She is your responsibility Quint, you cannot just turn people and expect things to go smoothly, she will transform, and she will want to hunt and _kill_ ," Dr Lane warned, stepping aside for Quint to leave.

"Yes sir," Quint responded, strengthening his grip on me.

"I will be monitoring her progress, as your protégé John said she has already shown to be… _enhanced…_ like yourself _._ If she is going to breathe life she may as well be of some use to us," Dr Lane added bitterly, acknowledging Dr Stevenson's findings. Quint exited the room swiftly, turning down the corridor. I recognised this corridor, the claw marks on the wall, and the debris all over the marble floor.

"Wh… where?" I struggled.

"First, your place," Quint said, pushing the 'call' elevator button.

* * *

By time he collected my things, sifted through my bag for an address, as I was still too incapacitated to give it at the time, and driven in his very nice car to my apartment I had begun to get some feeling in my arms and legs. My lips were no longer numb, and I was able to string some sort of sentence together.

"Which floor?" He asked, pulling up outside the scruffy building. The local gang was chilling on the apartment steps, checking out the vehicle. I'm no car buff; I think it was a Ferrari? Don't quote me though.

"Top," I slurred. Getting out he slammed his door shut, circling around the car to open mine.

"Can you walk?" He asked, in a short, annoyed tone. I didn't ask to be drugged. He glanced around at the gangs as they snickered.

"Maybe," He pulled me from the car, my legs weak and nearly giving way, he popped an arm around me, taking most of my weight.

"Buddy, I thought with money like yours you wouldn't need date rape to get some," One guy shouted out, smirking and licking his teeth. Quint shot them a deadly look, locked his car remotely and helped me clamber the stone steps. We managed to get to the second floor before drama ensued.

"Hey Blondie!" A drunken voice echoed. Quint carried on manoeuvring me over to the next flight of stairs. "Hey Victoria I'm talkin' to you!" The voice persisted. Quint turned us around to face my highly intoxicated and probably high landlord.

"Bobby," I murmured, sounding almost drunk myself.

"How can you…" Bobby hissed, pointing in my direction. "Ride around in a car like that, when you owe _me_ my money?" He asked angrily, gripping onto the wall for support. I'd completely forgot my rent with all the chaos happening over the last couple of days.

"I can pay tomorrow," my words all melted into one.

"No!" He shouted, saliva flying from his lips. "You or your boyfriend pay now!" He threatened, pulling a knife out of his tracksuit pocket. I squeaked at the sight of the blade, I never was one for conflict, especially conflict that involved deadly weapons. Quint was scarily calm, but then again of course he was, I doubt that blade was silver. Quint eased me on to the stairs into a sitting position, leant up against the peeling plaster wall as he stepped towards the drunk man. Quint didn't say anything as he advanced on the man.

"Ha! Boyfriend thinks he's tough, how about I gut you rich boy," Bobby laughed menacingly. Suddenly Quint thrust his hand out, tearing straight through Bobby's flesh and into his stomach. The blade dropped to the ground out of land lord's sweaty palm.

"How about I gut you first," Quint smirked, twisting his hand through Bobby's insides. I couldn't help it, the sight was horrifying, I instantly projectile vomited onto the floorboards at the bottom of the stairs. Quint released Bobby once the life had been sucked from his eyes, his body dropping to the floor just like the knife, with a thud.

Quint's hand and forearm where bathed in blood and flesh. He stalked back over to me, stepping over my puddle of sick. He said nothing, pulling me to my feet with his clean hand. I shuddered as he helped me up the stairs, my eyes firmly fixed on the leaking body of my former land lord.

"You'll get used to it," Quint's rough voice spoke, breaking the silence as he shook of the excess blood from his hand.

"I hope not," I slurred, a rogue tear running down my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Bit of a filler chapter, sorry if you find it a little boring, slowly starting to get there with the romance... Let me know what you think guys!

Chapter 9

Quint swiftly unlocked my apartment door, throwing it open with ease. He staggered me in before dropping my numb body down on the leather sofa and kicking the door shut with the heel of his boot. He glanced around, obviously unimpressed.

"Nice place," He said with a slight smirk, obviously being sarcastic.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"Pack the essentials, we don't have much time," Quint ordered as he snooped around. I was about to protest and question why I couldn't stay in my crappy apartment but all of a sudden a hysterical hiss caught my attention. Monty stood, back arched, on my dresser. His teeth were bared and fur standing on end like he had been electrocuted.

"Monty," I cooed, patting the sofa, trying to get him to approach me. He pushed himself further into the corner of the room. It was kind of ironic that he bared all the traits of a vintage movie vampire, hissing, fangs and claws out. "Monty come here baby," I slurred in a baby voice.

"Don't bother," Quint mumbled, looking through my bookcase, not even phased by Monty's outburst. "You're Lycan now, part wolf, he won't cooperate," I pulled myself over to the end of the sofa, heaving myself onto my legs. I gained balance before staggering over to my armoire. I steadied myself against its sturdy wooden body as I reached for my orange suitcase that lived above it. I pulled on its handle readying myself for the large weight of the plastic case to fall down on me; however the weight was nothing, like lifting a cardboard box. I easily tossed the suitcase onto the bed a few feet away. My new strength startled me almost, I just couldn't believe it, I didn't _feel_ like a Lycan, everything seemed normal except for this voice in the back of my head reminding me of my new condition.

Quint's chuckling pulled me out of my train of thought; I looked over to him as I stumbled towards the bed, sitting on the edge and opening up my case.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slight annoyance edging each syllable. Quint said nothing; he simply cocked his brow at me and held up a book he had found in my bookcase. Twilight. "I was young once," I defended my book choices, slightly embarrassed I still had the teenage fiction book still in my collection.

"I hope you've not taken any preconceptions from that book," He spoke monotonously. I admit, before everything came to light twelve years ago, I was in my early teenage years and loved supernatural fiction. Vampires and werewolves were cool and sexy and everyone wanted to be one or have one as their prince charming. Then we saw the video snippets and photos on the news, Lycans attacking people like it was a feeding frenzy at the zoo, vampires decapitating people in mere milliseconds it was scary, and not make believe any longer. Suddenly supernatural fiction disappeared from popular culture and we moved onto other fads.

I pulled out a rolling plastic container from under my bed, when you have such a small apartment you have to use every inch of storage space. I opened it up to reveal my everyday clothes, not my ironed work clothes, or the odd going out dress which I hung ceremoniously in the armoire. I threw some t-shirts, leggings, jumpers, jeans and skirts in the case. Basically my entire wardrobe. I threw in my coat and handbag along with them. Less to carry.

"I said essentials only," Quint grumbled, walking over to me.

"What here is not an essential?" I asked rolling up the last sweatshirt and popping it into the case.

A loud shrieking scream suddenly echoed throughout the building. I had already pushed it to the back of my mind that Quint had left my land lords dead body in the stairwell.

"We have to go _now_ ," Quint said, stalking towards the door and checking the commotion through the peephole. I reached under the bed one last time and swiftly pulled out Monty's cat carrier. I knew it would be a struggle even getting near him but I wasn't about to leave my poor kitty cat in this dump.

"Grab Monty!" I barked at Quint. Quint rolled his eyes, I expected him to outright refuse but instead he chased Monty down into the corner of the room, Monty was a fast little bugger, but not as fast as Quint's Lycan abilities. He managed to grab Monty by the stomach, lifting him up and away from him and his flying claws. We managed to fight him into the carrier before zipping him in securely. Quint grabbed my case in one hand and Monty's carrier in the other and headed towards the door.

"You okay on your own?" He asked, eyeing my wobbly legs. I nodded yes. Quint peered through the peephole one last time. "Shit," He whispered.

"Police?" I gasped; they never usually respond that quickly, not in this neighbourhood any way.

"No, hood rats," He hissed. "We can't draw attention to ourselves, use the fire escape," He commanded, already nearly over to the window side of the apartment.

"Don't draw attention? Bit hard not to with that supercar parked outside," I dug at him. He ripped open the window latch, pushing up the pane and climbing out onto the metal platform. I staggered over and followed suit. By time I was outside overlooking the back alleyway Quint had somehow already made it to street level, _with_ the case _and_ Monty! I wondered whether I would ever be that quick. I climbed down clumsily, finally arriving at the bottom to meet the exasperated Lycan.

"Take your time," He hissed sarcastically, heading off in a northerly direction.

"The cars this way!" I shouted, pointing to the other end of the alleyway.

"Leave it, the plates are untraceable," He said, not even looking back at me. Clumsily I half jogged to catch him up, one leg slightly dragging behind the other.

"It will be nicked around here!" I warned him.

"It's just a car," He spoke emotionlessly. That was most definitely the first time I'd ever heard a guy speak those words.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously, he didn't answer; he just kept stalking onwards down the alley, with me limping along in tow.

Quint stopped suddenly once we got a big enough distance away from his murder scene. Releasing the suitcase handle he pulled a phone from his jacket pocket, punched in some numbers and held it to his ear. He spoke low, and deep into the phone, even my new heightened hearing couldn't make out what he was saying. He put the phone down suddenly, without even a goodbye, and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Come, a car is meeting us at the Baker Street," His rough voice commanded and informed. I was surprised he knew the area so well; rich daddy's boys tend to not wander into this hood very often. Not unless they're after narcotics or prostitutes anyway. We walked hastily over to Baker Street in an awkward silence, with only the sounds of the whistling chilly wind and Monty's hissing and wailing to fill the night air.

* * *

Just as Quint said, there was a large black SUV parked up at the side of the road, it flashed it hazards at us as we approached.

"Get in," Quint ordered, handing me Monty's carry case as he circled around to the rear to throw my case in the back of the vehicle. I opened the car door easily, it was a lot lighter than I expected, or rather I was a lot stronger than I expected and practically took the whole door off its hinges. I climbed in nervously, placing Monty in the footwell. Quint opened the front passenger door and climbed in, greeting the driver. We sped off quite quickly down the road, heading further north towards the nicer end of the city. My stomach flipped as an army of flashing cop cars passed on the other side of the road, I felt even sicker when it was closely followed closely by a coroners van.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying my best to sound strong, confident and authoritative. Quint leant his head back against the leather headrest and closed his eyes, ignoring me. I leant back in my seat, folding my arms in a huff. I spent the journey numbly staring out of the window at the passing city lights, thinking about how different my life had been just one week ago. I wondered whether I would be allowed back to work, whether I would see my friends again, would I become some guinea pig, would I be put down like a dog if anyone found out my condition? So many questions and Quint wasn't willing to answer any of them, not even the simple ones.

Soon we arrived at some giant black iron gates, we pulled open and the driver lowered his window, leaning out into the cold air and pressing the buzzer. The gates began to open ceremoniously as the driver leaned back in and pulled up his window, eliminating the chilly breeze that had filled the car in those few seconds.

"Where-" I was about to ask when Quint rudely cut me off.

"My fathers house," He growled, obviously I was starting to ware on him, grating him down slowly with my continuous questions.

We drove down a long drive way, lined with trees and gardens before finally reaching a large circular courtyard, in the middle sat a beautiful vintage stone fountain. The house itself was huge, but not overly intimidating or tacky. The car pulled to a stop outside the steps leading up to the front door. Hesitantly I stepped down from the car, Monty in hand, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Come," Quint said, leading me up the stairs. I looked around for my case; the driver had already unloaded it, and rolled it towards the stairs.

"After you," He said politely. I smiled softly at before climbing the stairs. I stepped in through the open door absolutely gob-smacked, the house was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. I was in awe, yet angry at the same time that my boss could afford such a lavish, gorgeous home while I lived off cans of beans and soup.

"Victoria," Dr Lane greeted with a warm false smile. "Welcome to my home, Benedict will take your belongings, and that _thing_ " He pointed to the carry case in my hands, "up to your room, which is upstairs, last room on the left." I tried to hide my contempt for him in my sweet smile, but I couldn't just forget his horrid treatment of me at work, and the fact he ordered Quint to bump me off.

"Thank you," I forced out.

"I have rules here Victoria," Of course he did, he was an anal control freak at work, why would he be any different at home? "Obviously we don't want you blowing the lid on what we are, keep your mouth shut, talking to anyone other than one of us will lead to your much delayed death, and us claiming no knowledge of you ever being a Lycan. Understood?" He put the point straight across, don't talk about being a Lycan. It wasn't like I was going to walk around with it written on my forehead. "Respect my furnishings and belongings, no transformations in the house, don't arouse any suspicion from the neighbours – they're nosey. Quint will be babysitting you through your first transformation next week; it will be more painful than anything you have ever experienced." I wish he had kept that part to himself. "You will work as usual, except I will have you monitored once or twice daily, just some blood samples, injections, tests, nothing to worry about," He smiled, flashing his teeth. "Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"What about my apartment? And my operation?" I asked nervously.

"Your things will be cleaned out by my men tomorrow in a staged burglary, as for your operation, I'll decide once we've made some progress with your tests, it could be too risky letting you go in for it so early in your Lycanthropy." The old man explained. He looked over to his son who was leant comfortably against a nearby wall. "Quint has impeccable healing, he may well have passed it on to you, the tumour could already be gone, we don't know yet, I've already scheduled an MRI for you with Dr Stevenson tomorrow, is that all?" Dr Lane asked. I nodded my head yes. Dr Lane smiled, but his eyes didn't match the gesture. He turned and made his way up the antique stair case, his slippers flip flopping as he went.

Benedict approached me with my case and kindly took Monty from my quivering hands; he took my belongings upstairs to my room as I just stood dumbfounded in the middle of the entrance hall.

"You must be hungry," Quint finally spoke. I hadn't realised, but my stomach was actually making some angry growling sounds. "How about breakfast?" He asked with a half smile, I nodded slowly.

* * *

"What do you want?" He asked as I followed him through the large kitchen. He headed towards the large fridge freezer. I wasn't a picky eater; I didn't have the funds to be. I jumped up onto a leather barstool at the island worktop in the centre of the kitchen.

"Eggs?" I asked optimistically. I hadn't had them in so long. He nodded, pulling an egg box out of the crammed fridge. "I like them scrambled," I added cheekily, pushing my luck. He reached up above the island for one of the pans that hung from the vintage rack. His jacket and t-shirt rising slightly to reveal a glimpse of toned abs. A blush crept onto my face. It didn't catch me off guard, you could tell he was well built even through his clothes, but seeing that glimpse of naked skin made my skin feel hot and prickly.

"It's rude to stare," He smirked, placing the pan onto the cooker. He went into the fridge once more, pulling out some milk and butter.

"Sorry," I apologised, trying to hide my redness in my hair. He cracked the eggs over the pan, adding a bit of milk and a chunk or two of butter. I didn't know why I suddenly felt so… horny is the only word I can use to describe it.

"It's the Lycan in you," He explained, as if he could read my mind.

"Oh," I said simply. And that ended that.

He began to stir the eggs slowly. It felt like hours were going by, the silence was deafening. I urgently needed to break it, I knew he hated me asking questions, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why did you turn me?" I blurted out. He looked up at me with his intense eyes, I couldn't read him.

"It was either that or kill you, and I'd already invested money in you," He said simply, shrugging it off.

"Is that all you invested?" I came out with before thinking.

"Yes," His voice was firm. He walked over to a nearby cupboard, opening it up and pulling a plate out and setting it on the island. Next he moved to a drawer, and grabbed one set of shiny chrome cutlery and handed them to me over the counter top. He dished out the eggs in silence, ignoring the elephant in the room. I decided to bring that elephant to his attention.

"So when you kissed me, was that just the Lycan in you?" I asked confidently. He finished putting the eggs on the plate and slid it over to me.

"Eat your eggs, get some sleep, you have work in three hours," He said roughly, marching out the kitchen without a goodnight or goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

This ones a little shorter but I wanted to cut it off here before I right the next chunk. Beware for adult themes... as usual I'd love to hear what you think!

Chapter 10

I lay awake, my head sunk in an unbelievably squishy soft luxurious pillow, staring at the ceiling above. I was tired, so, so tired, but could not for the life of me get a wink of sleep. I was thinking too much, pondering my life and how much it had changed. I also had this itch of desire deep in my stomach and a little further down, causing me to fidget uncontrollably.

I sat up in my ridiculously large bed, seriously it must have been an 'extra extra extra king'. I looked around my new room, it was elegant and sophisticated, with a French style moulded cream walls. Round topped windows ran along the east wall, with gentle chiffon curtains draping around each one. A large crystal chandelier sat in the centre of the high ceiling, the centrepiece of the room. I felt like an absolute princess, with a large cream dresser with floral handles, a gold chaise lounge, and faux fur cream rug just some of my favourite pieces in the room. When I first came up after I scoffed down my eggs I was rather confused where to unpack my clothes, there wasn't a wardrobe in sight, until I stepped through the adjoining doors, a walk in wardrobe, and a private en suite. I had died and gone to Lycan heaven. It almost felt too nice, too luxurious for the likes of me. And then I got angry, furious that a man can have all this and more, and give his people peanuts, Dr Lane was not on my good list.

Monty had taken refugee in the corner of the room, under a cream and gold striped arm chair; whenever I tried to approach he hissed and wailed, so I'd gave up trying to make good with him and decided to try get some sleep. Try being the operative word. I realised I wasn't going to sleep, and with only two hours and three minutes until work, what was even the point of trying? I made a mental note to invest in some energy drink on the way to work and climbed out of bed. I decided to go on an adventure around the house, see how the one percent lived. I tip toed out of my room in my night clothes, which basically consisted of my underwear and a baggy Iron Man t-shirt.

The floorboards creaked as I carefully trod down the hallway, wondering what was behind each one of the doors I passed. Eventually I made it onto the landing, and was about to descend the winding staircase when a beam of light caught my eye. A door in the west wing had been cracked open, a large beam of light shining through onto the oak floorboards. I tiptoed over, intrigued. I half expected it to be a torture room, or an at home science lab. I peered through the door to see an ordinary bedroom. Well it wasn't ordinary it was decadent and beautiful, but it wasn't a torture chamber or science lab. Suddenly the door opened swiftly, catching me off guard and making me jump with fright. Quint stood with his arm leaning on the door edge, completely shirtless, and with a pissed off look in his eye.

"Can I help you?" He asked sarcastically, his voice laced with venom. I panicked, I was half scared, half turned on at the sight before me. My face flushed red as I backed away.

"No I uh, I'm just… uh, I can't sleep," I stammered. He stared me down for a second before moving aside.

"Come in," He said, but it sounded, as usual, more like an order. I tip toed into his room, my cheeks burning an unflattering shade of lobster. His room was similar to mine, but with a few darker tones, browns, burgundies and oranges laced with cream and gold.

"Sit," He said pointing to an arm chair. I did as I was told, too tired to fight back. Pulling my t-shirt as far down as it would go I lowered myself into the chair. Quint slowly walked over to a dresser, a drinks tray was neatly laid out with various types of alcohol and a couple of whiskey glasses. He grabbed a random bottle, pouring its contents into two of the glasses. He placed the bottle back, screwing the lid on tight, flexing all the muscles in his arms and back. Grabbing the glasses he walked over, reached out and handed me one.

"Drink," He said roughly. I was sceptical at first. "Trust me, you need it," He smirked. I took the glass, taking a tiny sip from it. Urgh, nasty. Whatever it was tasted strong and bitter. Quint sat on the arm of the opposing arm chair, and swigged his drink down in one. I didn't want to be rude, so I held my breath and downed mine also. I coughed a few times as I placed my glass on the plush carpet beside the chair. "Better?" He asked, him too placing his glass down.

"Not really," I confessed, crossing my legs to try and keep the itchy desire at bay, it wasn't easy with him half naked. I felt nasty and wrong, I was never like this, I wasn't that kind of girl, but at the same time it felt so right and free.

"You're never going to be able to sleep or concentrate if you keep suppressing it," He smirked. I played fool, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "Suppressing what?" I said innocently. Quint stood up slowly, his muscles rippling across his body. He prowled towards me, stopping just a foot away and crouching down to his knees. His eyes looked into mine smugly. "I could smell you from the other side of the house," He glanced down towards where my bare legs met the hem of my t-shirt. My cheeks had only just begun to settle and then they were suddenly glowing pink again. "If you fight it, it gets worse. The same goes for your transformation next week," He spoke low, I tried to take in his advice but all I could think about what how good his voice sounded all of a sudden. "Just let it take over you," He smirked, lifting a finger to my knee and stroking it softly. Shivers ran down my spine. My brain was shouting, screaming and kicking at his touch, but every other inch of me wanted more.

"How would you propose I do that?" I asked breathy as we both leaned in closer.

"I suggest you start with shutting off that brain of yours," He whispered enticingly. His eyes were different, I'd never seen the, like this, so sparkly and deep. So _lustful_. They made me feel like I was floating on air. I was completely mesmerised, like I was under his spell. His finger began to trace from knee upwards towards the hem of t-shirt, causing all the little hairs to prick up and the goose bumps to rise along with my heartbeat.

All of a sudden his whole hand had found its way onto my inner thigh, I do not remember how it got there without me noticing. It rubbed up and down, teasing me, before running down my outer leg. He grasped my thighs with both hands, catching me off guard and taking my breath away. As he stood he lifted me into the air and against his chest. My arms flew around his neck for balance and support. I gasped as I felt something protruding from his jeans. He smirked at my innocence as he carried me over to the bed. His lips crushed into mine hungrily, he pulled away as he threw me onto the giant bed. My legs writhed as he inched up to me, planting hungry kisses up my legs. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pushed it up, revealing my yellow silky panties and my milky white stomach. He kissed up my stomach towards my ribs, pushing my t-shirt up even further, exposing my lilac lace bra. If I'd known I probably would've worn matching underwear, but never had I thought I'd find myself in this situation with this particular man.

His lips finally found their way back to mine, one running through my blonde locks, the other supporting his weight on top of my wriggling body. I grasped at his back, pulling him towards me and wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed my neck teasingly, nibbling here and there. The tickling desire was blazing more than before, spreading through my entire body. I moaned as he sucked on the delicate skin at the nape of my neck. I was embarrassed yet glad that the moan had escaped my mouth, as it snapped me out of a very dangerous spell. I pulled away from him, pushing back on his chest, my strength once again taking me by surprise as he toppled backwards. He growled, obviously not liking the rejection, and prepared to advance on me once again.

"No Quint," I said firmly, pulling my knees up to my chest. "I… can't," I gulped. I couldn't justify why I stopped us in the heat of the moment, I was dying for it, he was sexy, and we were both Lycans. It was like a match made in heaven. Except it wasn't. I clambered to the edge of the bed, pulling my shirt down to cover my modesty. "I'm really sorry," I whispered, biting my lip before half jogging out of the room and down the hall. Once I reached the safety of my bedroom and pushed the door shut I let out a giant breath. My hands flew to my mouth as I was still in disbelief at what had just happened. I paced the room a few times before sitting on my bed, my hand still clasped over my mouth. I tried to push the aching hunger out of me, but as Quint had said the more I fought it the worse it got.

I decided to try cool things off with a freezing shower. The bathroom was lush, marble walls and floors, a frosted glass walk in shower, a giant bubbling jacuzzi and two side by side sinks. I needed the number of the interior designer in case I ever won the lottery. The cold water hit my skin like a thousand tiny needles, it was awful but I needed it, at least the body wash smelt nice, something to take my mind of things. I washed my blonde locks, my teeth chattering as I submerged my head into the heavy stream of water. Turning off the shower, I pushed open the door and grabbed a towel, drying myself off. As I entered the bedroom I spotted the time: four past seven. I guess I should get ready for work and head down for some breakfast. Looking through the walk in wardrobe I realised I hadn't packed any work clothes. I sighed, smacking my forehead, how did I not notice when I unpacked? I guess I wasn't really thinking about my work wardrobe.

I pulled on the smartest garments I had. I slipped on a knee length pleated emerald green skirt and tucked in a navy bouclé knit jumper. I slipped on the only pair of shoes I packed: a pair of red ballerina flats. I guess I have some crazy colour blocking going on today. I towel dried my hair the best I could and threw it up into a loose bun on the top of my head. Finally at half seven I climbed down the stairs into the main entranceway.


	11. Chapter 11

In case you haven't noticed I did change the end of chapter 10, I just didn't like it, sorry for the inconvenience! I have also been quite poorly, hence no updates, but I'm starting to feel a little better, I hope you like this one, just a bit of filler to give the story some flow. Much love!

* * *

Chapter 11

Antigen security employees stood around the front door to the mansion in deep discussion, however everything turned silent when I reached the bottom of the staircase. They stared at me with smug smirks as I nervously made my way the kitchen, I could feel their eyes on me all the way until I disappeared from sight.

"Morning Victoria," Dr Lane said, not even looking up from his morning newspaper, his glasses hanging onto the tip of his nose. He was sat at the kitchen island, picking at his bacon and eggs, flipping the pages for anything of interest. A male chef stood at the cooker, awaiting orders. Lane really did have a sickly amount of money, but then again I bet the poor soul is another Lycan under Dr Lane's thumb.

"Morning," I greeted quietly, taking a seat at the opposite end of the island.

"Would you like anything to eat Miss?" The chef asked.

"I'm not terribly hungry, maybe something small please?" I asked, remembering back to my scrambled eggs.

"How about a granola bar?" The chef asked with a smile.

"Please," I smiled.

"Cherry or Strawberry?" He asked, reaching into a cupboard above the kitchen sink.

"Cherry please," I said politely. He brought down a whole box of cherry granola bars and handed me two.

"One for the road,"

"Thank you George that is all then," Dr Lane waved the chef away, his head still in his newspaper.

"Will Mr Quint not be joining us?" The chef asked, placing the box back in the cupboard.

"No _Mr Quint_ has decided to go AWOL, you may leave," Dr Lane said bitterly.

"Of course sir," The chef said, taking a bow and leaving. Geez it was like being in a house with superficial royalty. I opened one of my granola bars up, tearing at the packet as quietly as possible, scared to offend the ears of my overbearing boss.

"You don't happen to know where Quint has skulked off to, do you Victoria?" Dr Lane questioned, pushing the glasses up on his nose and lowering his paper. Why was he asking me? I'm not his babysitter.

"No sorry, I don't," I gulped, taking a nibble of cherry goodness.

"Okay, it's no worry, he will come back, he always does," The doctor smiled, folding up his newspaper and climbing down from his stool. "I will be heading off now, Benedict will drive you to work once you're ready," I smiled and thanked him as he took his leave, my smile soon falling from my face as soon we he was out of my sight. I finished my granola bar off, binning the wrapper and placing the other one in my skirt pocket for later. I wandered back into the hallway to find the hoard of security officers gone. Only Benedict sat in an armchair near the front door.

"How long until we need to set off please?" I asked politely, unsure of the travel time to work from the north of the city. Benedict checked his watch promptly.

"You have around ten minutes Miss, I will be outside heating the car, it's very nippy out this morning so be sure to wrap up warm," Benedict said. I smiled at the man, he was still way too nice for a Lycan, but I just couldn't imagine Dr Lane hiring a human driver. It must be Dr Lane's no bullshit attitude and firm hand that carves these polite employees. I felt pretty ashamed to be one of them, a polite robot ready to serve. He had conditioned me to be like every other employee in his care. As Benedict slammed the door shut behind him, I clambered up stairs to my new abode, grabbing my coat and handbag from the arm chair. I said goodbye to Monty, and promised to find him some cat food, the poor mite must be starving. He hissed in reply, hiding under the chaise lounge. I popped on my coat as I descended the stairs, hooked my bag around my arm and left through the front door. The car was waiting down the steps. George got out of the drivers side, circling around the car and opening the back passenger door.

"Oh it's no trouble really, I can open the car door, its fine," I smiled, embarrassed and slightly ashamed to be served on in such a manner. I jumped in, popping my seatbelt on, and took the scenic drive to work.

* * *

We arrived perfectly on time, I thanked George, I was unsure whether I was supposed to tip. I had no money anyway so I made sure to thank him twice. I entered the lobby nervously, my first day at work as a Lycan. _Act normal Victoria_ I told myself. I approached the lift ready for my morning chit chat with Oliver, except it wasn't Oliver on shift. I recognised the man, but I didn't know his name. It suddenly hit me I'd seen him in the house this morning, gossiping by the front door with his peers.

"Badge," He demanded, stepping towards me, weapon in hand. I pulled the lanyard that hung around my neck out of my coat and presented it to him. He studied it for a while before sneering.

"Dr Lane would like to see you on the eighth floor," The guard spoke. "You know the access code," He added bitterly, pressing the 'call elevator' button. I waited awkwardly for the doors to open, and once they did I scurried inside. I pressed the eight on the control panel, and the lift began to ascend. As it came to a complete stop I punched in the code, releasing the doors. I stepped onto the floor, which looked a lot less petrifying under the fluorescent lights.

"You must be Victoria," A tall slim lady in a white lab coat greeted me. "I'm Dr Lida," She smiled, shaking my hand. She was very pretty with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Something didn't smell right about her. "Dr Lane's been expecting you; he's just down the hall," She pointed to the hallway I'd taken last night. I smiled and thanked her before proceeding down the hallway.

"There you are Victoria, are we ready for that MRI?" Dr Lane asked, appearing through a lab door, he shut it quickly behind him.

"Yes Sir, is she…?" I trailed off, unsure of my question and not wanting to appear stupid.

"Yes Victoria, she is human and oblivious, Dr Lida helps take care of some of our subjects, _now_ if you'd like to follow me," He said bitterly. I followed him further down the hallway silently; we passed the destroyed statue on our way. He led me through a lab and into a back room where the MRI machine was apparently located.

"Good morning Victoria," Dr Stevenson greeted from the computer terminal in the protected booth. "If you'd like to put this on we can get started, no metal on your person please," Dr Stevenson said, handing me a white hospital gown, I looked around for somewhere to change.

"Well come on we don't have all day," Dr Lane's irritated voice barked as he sat in the chair next to Dr Stevenson. I turned my back to them, peeling off my jumper, and pulling my bra straps off my shoulders and out from my arms. I put on the gown next, not wanting to expose my modesty, I unhooked the bra at the back, this one was a plain nude t-shirt bra, not a sexy lacy number thank god. I placed it on the pile with my jumper. I slipped off my shoes and finally pulled off my skirt, gently folding that onto the pile also.

"Lie very still, no talking," Dr Stevenson added as I wandered over to the machine. Of course I already knew what to do, this wasn't my first rodeo.

The MRI took around thirty minutes, at one point I began to drift off, only waking due to feeling like I had slipped dramatically on some ice. I'd forgotten how exhausted I was, the first mission after this was to find myself a Redbull, or maybe I could scrounge the rest of the day off sick. I quickly got dressed as Dr Lane and Dr Stevenson looked over the scans.

"Unbelievable," Dr Lane exclaimed as I slipped on my shoes.

"I have the all clear?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"You're in perfect health," Dr Stevenson said, still staring at the images of my brain. "In fact, your tumour, as I predicted," He added portentously pompously, "has completely gone," I smiled, biting my lip to keep from yelling, shouting, crying out in happiness. I don't know what came over me, I was going to be healed anyway, but this felt like an actual miracle, and not medicine.

"Remarkable," Dr Lane said, "I'd like to carry out a few quick studies on you in the next room Victoria," I felt like a lab rat, to be prodded and poked, I was just like the test subjects in some regards, except I had to pretend to be grateful. It didn't surprise me though; the man used his own son as a science project.

Dr Lane escorted me into the lab next door and sat me on the counter. He made sure to lock the door leading into the hallway. Dr Stevenson stayed, scribbling down notes over print copies of my brain, analysing them.

"This will sting," Lane said, pulling out a tourniquet, I held out my arm expectantly. He tied the band tight around my upper arm and slapped the inside of my elbow a few times. He swabbed a cotton ball of antiseptic over the area, and tapped the joint a few more times. He inserted the needle, pulling the blood into the syringe. He took four vials in total.

"So you think Quint passed on some of his special abilities?" I asked suddenly, making conversation.

"Yes, it's quite extraordinary really, Quint has three daily injections to enhance him, you however, you were _created_ special," Dr Lane boasted, like I was a prize pony. He handed me a cotton wool pad to place over the tiny bruising hole in my arm.

"No one ever told me how Quint got his enhancements," I wondered, applying pressure to my arm.

"He is hybrid," Dr Lane said simply. "His injections are derived from tissue samples of a vampire-Lycan hybrid,"

"Am I a hybrid, part vampire?" I wondered allowed.

"That's what I wish to find out," Dr Lane smiled, pulling my hand and cotton pad away from my arm to find nothing but bare milky white skin. "You're definitely a healer like Quint," He mumbled, mainly to himself.

"What other qualities does Quint have?"

"Extreme strength, instant healing, and immunity to silver," Dr Lane answered as if he was checking off the list, "The perfect Lycan," He hummed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dr Lane unlocked it promptly and opened the door marginally, glaring out through the gap. Slowly he opened the door, and allowed Quint entry. You could cut the tension in the air with a plastic spoon; there was obviously bad blood between the father and son. He soon slammed the door shut behind his son, throwing on the latch.

"How is she?" Quint mumbled, leaning against a nearby counter. The doctor pulled on what looked like oven gloves, and pulled a silver knife out of a drawer

"Well you may as well have killed her," Dr Lane spoke calmly, causing me to almost choke on my tonsils. "The tumour is gone, completely healed, that's more of my money down the drain," Dr Lane's prickly voice scorned his son. "Hold still Victoria," He ordered as he pressed the silver knifes face against my flesh. Nothing.

"Imagine if I'd killed her, you wouldn't have a new guinea pig to study," Quint said bitterly, I'm not sure who his comment was aimed at, his father, me or both. Probably both.

"Amazing, I'm going to create a small incision on your palm," Dr Lane forewarned, ignoring his sons remark. He pressed the knife into my hand, drawing blood. I hissed, it hurt like hell, and it stung like a bastard. Pulling the knife away the doctor leaned in and examined the wound. It wasn't 'instant' like he'd described Quint's healing, but eventually the skin began to knit together. "Fantastic. The healing is not as advanced as Quint," I heard a stifled laugh as Quint smirked, knowing he had the superior abilities. "But it is still remarkable, and without any injections at all," Dr Lane was bewildered. "And all this from a bite, transferred across from maker to progeny."

"She might yet grow into her abilities, she hasn't had her first moon yet," Quint added.

"Of course, yes! Friday is full moon, the night of the gala; you will undergo your first change. All the board directors will be there, we must introduce you to them, and then we can evaluate your transformation, it will be an excellent show of the progression in our work," Dr Lane said with glee. "Quint you will be there also," He added.

"I already know the board members," Quint groaned, It obviously wasn't his style to attend official events.

"Yes but they will want to see your abilities too, especially your new Lycan form. You also have to take care of this one," Dr Lane pointed to me. Quint scoffed. "You bit her, she is your responsibility," Lane lectured, as if I was a puppy. A Lycan's for life, not just for Christmas kind of thing.

"What shall I tell the hospital?" I interrupted, stopping the bickering.

"Quint you can _take care_ of that, hopefully better than you were suppose to _take care_ of her," Her? Her has a name! It was as if the two men were having a testosterone war. "You're dismissed Victoria, please make an itinerary for tomorrows board meeting, then you may go, George is usually waiting by the entrance to the parking structure just next to the lobby." Dr Lane said, waving his hand at me. I nodded with a small smile, hopping off the counter and headed towards the door. Quint in contrary jumped up on to his counter, and promptly removed his shirt.

"I thought you were going to skip your morning injections, where were you?" Dr Lane questioned Quint angrily as I unlocked the door and slipped through it. I heard the latch be thrown on as it closed behind me. I sighed, thankful to be out of that room, it felt as if it was getting smaller and smaller. I smiled to myself like an idiot as I realised health issues and brain tumours were a thing of the past.

Maybe this was supposed to be, Quint was meant to bite me, turn me, this was how everything was going to be okay. They do say things get worse before they get a whole lot better. I crossed my fingers in hope as I wondered down the corridor to the elevator, a big grin still plastered on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry it's so short, my laser eye surgery is in less than twelve hours so I needed to get something out for you guys, it's not ideal but it's better than nothing, my recovery time is around 1-2 weeks, I don't know when I'll be okay with light sensitivity and electronic screens, so this may be my last update for a week or so!

Chapter 12

I had George take me back to the Lane's via the supermarket to grab some necessities, cat food, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few other bits and bobs. I'd left work just before lunch; it didn't take me long to type up Dr Lane's itinerary. A message flashed up on my phone as I climbed into the back of the waiting SUV.

* * *

Trisha: Hey where are you? We are at lunch, you coming? Xoxo

* * *

George started the engine and began the journey back to the mansion as I mulled over my response, I was half glad not to be seeing the girls today. I couldn't take lying to them anymore, and my day was already too overwhelming and stressful. Plus I'd been dreaming of a midday nap since Dr Lane mentioned an early finish.

* * *

Victoria: Hey I already left, Dr Lane let me go early, I don't feel 2 good Xx

* * *

I decided to keep it vague, not wanting to get tangled in a web of lies. I sighed loudly and leant my head against the cold glass window; I was looking forward to climbing into my more than comfortable bed and cocooning myself in the duvet.

"Are you okay Miss Newgate?" George asked suddenly, his voice startled me and flipped me out of my daydream.

"Yeah, just tired is all," I half smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Miss Newgate," George nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why do you all live under the thumb of Dr Lane?" I wondered. George didn't answer straight away, he was hesitant, and obviously loyal towards his boss. He pondered a while, he was probably unsure himself.

"He protects us," George said simply, the corner of his mouth turning up into a small smile.

"He experiments on Lycans, in that very building," I whispered, confused who counted as 'us'.

"Before Dr Lane employed me I lived in the sewers, living off rats, and being hunted by the vampires. Dr Lane gave me a job, and a home. He's not perfect, he can be a grouchy son of a bitch," George explained with a chuckle, "But he is loyal to his kind as long as you keep your toes inline, contribute to the cause,"

"What's the cause?" I asked cocking my brow.

"Dr Lane isn't much of a sharer, especially when it comes to his plans, but I know he wants to rid the world of vampires for good," That was no surprise, everyone knew they hated each other, the wars in the streets painted that picture pretty well. Another message flashed up on my phone, I checked it out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

Trisha: I'm sorry babe, hope you feel better xoxo

* * *

I didn't feel the need to reply so threw my phone back in my handbag and turned my attention back to George.

"And his son Quint, what's he like?" I was perhaps pushing my luck a little. George sighed and shook his head.

"Quint, he's a little complicated," George said as we pulled up to the mansion gates. I didn't need to ask anything further, complicated definitely summed Quint up to the T.

* * *

I climbed the steps to the giant mansion door, shopping bags in hand; George was already holding the door for me, a proper gentleman. I thanked the man and headed up straight to my room.

I laid out some food for Monty in a porcelain cat bowl, one of my new purchases, and put away the rest of my shopping. I was so excited to pull on my leggings and baggy t-shirt and finally get a wink of sleep. I crawled into bed, pulling the covers up and over me, snuggling myself down into a nest of pillows and quilt. I could see Monty inching out of his hiding place under the chair towards the cat bowl, I smiled to myself softly. _Food is the key to the heart._ I began to drift off pretty quickly, my eyes closed and my body sinking slowly into a comfortable doze. A knock at the door quickly brought me back out of my sleepy state.

"Go away," I groaned, not caring who it was, even if it was my boss. The door creaked open. I groaned and raised my head slightly to see Quint stood in the door way, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What do you want?" I moaned, dropping my head back into the pillow. Quint entered the room, without permission may I add, and closed the door quietly behind him. "Go away I'm trying to sleep!" I shouted at him, exasperated at his presence. I grabbed the closest cushion and tossed it in his direction. It obviously didn't deter him as I felt the edge of the bed dip under his weight and the cold air hit my legs. I opened one eye slowly, peering through my tangled locks; Quint lay on his side under the duvet staring at me. I sighed; I was way too tired for games.

"It's rude to stare," I commented, turning over to face the wall. I felt his hand find its way to my hip and pull me backwards into his heat. I tried to pull away from the spoon but he held me securely against him.

"It's rude to turn your back on someone," He purred in my ear, his breathe hot and sending chills down my spine. It ignited the heat from inside me, the heat that had finally just settled down.

"No please Quint, I am so tired, are you not tired? Please just leave me to sleep, I'm not playing your games," I sighed, looking at his stone face from over my shoulder, I suppressed the desire to turn around and mount him like an animal, In all honesty I don't think I had the strength to anyway, my muscles and head ached from the sleep deprivation.

"Fine, sleep, but you can't avoid _this_ forever," He pulled me closer into his body as he said 'this', sending butterflies into my stomach.

"I can and I will Quint, I thought I made it quite obvious I don't want to," I groaned.

"Why not?" He asked with a bitter undertone, as if he couldn't think of a single reason why. I turned onto my back and narrowed my eyes on him as he cradled my hip.

"Because you've not given me one reason to," I said honestly.

"I saved your life," He growled slowly, as if it gave him a valid reason to have me.

"You were just thinking about your investment remember?" I asked cocking my brow. Quint growled, his strong hand pulling on my waist to bring me closer to his heat. He licked his teeth in a defeated smile and finally spoke an ounce of truth.

"I didn't save you because of the money," He finally admitted in a huff, his voice rough and cracking.

"That's good since the tumours healed now anyway," I reminded him, I couldn't help but say it with a smile. "So why did you save me?" I asked as I pushed my tangled hair out of my eyes. He thought for a moment, as he looked everywhere except at me.

"I wanted you to be one of us,"

"But why?" I sighed; it was like trying to get blood from a stone. He didn't reply, he simply lay onto his back next to me, our arms touching,

"Go to sleep, you'll need your strength for Friday," He ordered as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't have to tell me twice, my eyes fluttered closed and I began to fall into a deep slumber. The last thing I remembered was sinking into the perfect mattress, the feel of the soft pillowcase against my cheek as my head flopped to one side, and Quint's hand resting above his head, playing with my scattered locks.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I know it's only short, but I'm still recovering from my laser eye surgery (the LASEK one) , my sight is still pretty blurry, and the harsh laptop light isn't fabulous to work with, but I really wanted to get something out for you all! Hopefully I'll have full focusable vision soon! If there's any spelling. grammar or typos in this one please be kind, I can't really see what I'm typing! Until next time... Xx

Chapter 13

I awoke suddenly, bolting upright in the bed, disturbed by a blunt knocking, jolting me from my dreams. Quint was no occupying the spot next to me; instead he was up and pacing towards the large oak door. I jumped up from the bed suddenly.

"Don't!" I called out in an embarrassed panic, but it was too late he had already turned the handle and cracked the door open. I smacked my forehead stupidly, dragging the palm of my hand down over my burning red cheeks as he conversed with whoever was on the other side. I was deeply embarrassed at how it would look, even though nothing happened, and nothing was ever going to, you try convincing someone of that when a guy answers your door with bed hair. No one believes a word. Quint closed the door slowly and quietly, turning on his heel towards me.

"Dinner's ready," Quint said with a slight smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. Dinner? I hadn't realised my nap had turned into a five hour slumber. "Are you going to freshen up?" He asked nodding towards me, his eyes fixated on the nest of blonde hair that had formed on top of my head.

"Yeah I'll… erm… meet you down there," I said slowly as I backed into the walk in wardrobe, Quint nodded, running his hand through his hair, fixing it back into place and headed for the door. I quickly sorted my appearance, brushed through my hair and straightened my clothes.

I descended the stairs quietly and headed passed the kitchen and into a large lavish dining room. It had a beautiful large fireplace and a long marble table capable of serving a royal banquet. At the very head of the table t the very end of the room sat Dr Lane, he smiled as I approached awkwardly. Quint sat to his right, his elbow leaning casually on the table. Dr Lane motioned for me to take the chair to his left, I obeyed.

"Good evening Victoria," Dr Lane greeted me with a toothy grind, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Good evening," I smiled nervously as I looked placed my hands gently in my lap, fidgeting and playing with my thumbs. There was general chit chat about the company and the gala as drinks were served by George the chef.

"You will wear a suit Quint, there will be foreign dignitaries in attendance and I will not tolerate scruffiness," Dr Lane scolded as he took a sip of his red wine. I tried to picture Quint in a suit; it was like imagining a ballgown on a pot belly pig. Quint simply muttered 'sure thing' obviously not impressed by his fathers' request.

"And you Victoria, I presume you don't have anything suitable, I'll have something arranged for you don't worry," Dr Lane said as George placed down our plates on the table setting before us. My nose pricked up enjoying the gorgeous aroma of the roast lamb dinner with all the trimmings. Father and son began to tuck in, carving up their meat. "What colour tie were you thinking of wearing Quint?" Dr Lane asked suddenly, with a mouth full of ground up meat.

"I haven't thought about it yet father," Quint snipped sarcastically as he swallowed down his dinner.

"Well do tell when you decide," Dr Lane said sharply. "It would just be nice for you two to match," My face lit up redder than the devil, I coughed into my palm, almost choking on my carrots.

"Match?" I questioned, my eyes almost popping out my head. Quint smirked, he might've even smuggled in a little chuckle as he stabbed at his meat.

"Quint said-" Dr Lane started before his son quickly cut the old man off.

"I believe you're mistaken father," Quint said with a sly smile on his face. I took a large gulp of wine, trying to drown out the conversation.

"No you definitely said that you had slept together Quint," Dr Lane said, laying it all out there,

"Yes we fell asleep… in bed together, right Victoria?" Quint explained, smiling mischievously. I nearly spat my wine all over the lovely table, but held it in with a struggle. I swallowed it down and wiped my lip with my napkin.

"That really is the entirety of what happened sir, honestly," I defended, practically begging for belief in my voice

"Don't worry Victoria, Quint just has a twisted sense of humour," Dr Lane scolded his son, I bit my lip awkwardly. It was like being at a friend's house when you're young and they get told off by their parents. Except Quint wasn't my friend, and I wasn't a child anymore. "Look, now you've made our guest uncomfortable, why must you push everyone away?" Dr Lane asked as he banged his hand on the table, startling me.

"Don't you dare lecture me about pushing," Quint hissed, pointing in his fathers face. He stood suddenly, toppling his chair over to the ground. He narrowed his eyes on his father, adjusted his trusty leather jacket and stalked off, kicking an innocent side table across the room as he exited through the large double doors. There was a few seconds of awkward silence as Dr Jacob Lane regained his composure, his thunderous face turned to me, and softened into a smile suddenly, as if dropping an act.

"I apologise on behalf of my son, he continually allows his human emotions get the better of him," Dr Lane sighed, taking a bite of his lamb. I nodded, even though I didn't really agree with Dr Lane, I couldn't see why Lycans supposedly weren't allowed emotion, Dr Lane felt emotion himself all the time– rage, excitement, frustration, anxiety, they were a common sight in the office. It seemed more like Dr Lane had one emotion in particular he wanted Quint to exile.

"Where is Quint's mother?" It was only meant to be a wondering thought; I didn't mean to say it aloud. Dr Lane straightened his back and cleared his throat. I readied myself for a stern telling off for prying into business that wasn't mine.

"She's gone," He said firmly. Instantly I had a feeling she was the root of it all, Quint's rebellious and the rocky relationship with his father.

"Where did she go?" I asked hesitantly, I knew I was treading on dangerous ground, but I was a curious pup.

"She chose to remain human," He explained. There was something strange about him, at the mention of Quint's mother Dr Lane seemed different, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I wondered whether it was his lost love that caused Dr Lane to expel the idea from his son's mind, a heartbroken old man protecting his son from the dangers of love. I doubted it; Quint's father didn't seem the type. But I there is always room for surprise.

"Sir, could I please be excused? After everything I am just exhausted," I tried not to be rude, after all Dr Lane was being very gracious, giving me a place to stay, inviting me to the ball, introducing me to his fancy Lycan friends. Even if it was just because I was his new favourite guinea pig, he could've just had me thrown in with the other experiments.

"Of course, we have a long day tomorrow, a few more tests, and of course finalising plans for Friday. I would also like to show you some of the things Quint and I have been working on behind the scenes; I think you'll find it very interesting given your uniqueness," The man smiled. I nodded and thanked him, bid him goodnight and left.

* * *

I could hear the commotion from the bottom of the staircase, I bet even if I had human hearing it would still have been racket. I climbed the staircase slowly, meeting Benedict at the top. He was staring down the hallway towards Quint's end of the house, he bit his nails anxiously.

"Quint?" I guessed.

"Yes miss, he's in quite a rage," Benedict sighed.

"Quite," I hummed half humoured as shouts of rage, and the smashing of furniture echoed down the narrow hall. I tiptoed closer out of my own morbid curiosity.

"I wouldn't if I was you miss," Benedict warned, stepping forward and grabbing my elbow lightly. I ignored the man and began to creep closer. Benedict stayed in his spot at the top of the stairs, looking increasingly anxious.

I stood in the doorway to his room, the same room I'd fled from not even a day ago. Quint leant over on a desk, his heaving back turned to me. The desk was the only piece of furniture not in tatters, and even his bed frame had collapsed and was missing a claw footed leg.

"Leave," Quint growled, I hadn't even said anything yet. I must have had a death wish as instead of following his advice I stepped closer.

"Quint I think-"

"LEAVE!" He shouted, picking up the desk by its edges and throwing it across the room into a heap. I squeaked out of surprise and jumped back a step.

"I think you should calm down," my voice trembled as I tried to calm the hulking man.

"I think you should fuck off," Quint hissed through gritted teeth, he turned to face me, his eyes consumed in black. I looked around at the carnage he had created, he had literally destroyed everything, and for what, the sake of an argument?

"This is not healthy, you can't unleash your anger like this Quint," I stepped closer to him, not afraid of those black lifeless eyes any more.

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do," Quint hissed poking me in the chest hard on my sternum. I reached up and slapped him hard on the face, throwing his head to the side. I was starting to grow into my strength; I swear I must have hit him hard enough to give him whiplash. I didn't expect him to be happy after the slap, no one likes being slapped, and however his reaction shocked and scared me to the bone.

He snapped his head back and back handed me across the face, sending me flying to the floor I reached up to my face and felt the blood as I wiped it away, across my cheek and forehead. I felt for the wound, but it had already healed up, subsequently I pulled myself back onto my feet. Quint stared at me, annoyed at my persistence. I only came to calm him down, but was too far gone; the raging Lycan inside him had taken control. Once on my feet I balled my fists, and charged at him, punching him hard in the chest, toppling him and me to the ground. I sat on top of him, punching him relentlessly. He grabbed my wrists, kicking me off and onto a collapsed piece of furniture. That hurt. I could feel something shatter as I collided with the solid wood. I hissed and gripped at my elbow. My broken bones healed just a few seconds later, almost instantly. I slowly dragged myself back up. However it wasn't Quint who I came face to face with. Well technically it was… just not the Quint I knew. In front of me stood a large hunched over Lycan, its head and back scraping against the high ceilings. Saliva dripped from it's mouth and fangs menacingly. It roared loudly in my face, swiping me sideways to the ground with its giant mitt. Suddenly a smaller Lycan burst through the door, and the two began to engage, squaring each other off. Something didn't feel right, the pain was persisting, I couldn't move. Tears gathered in my eyes as I dared to look down to see my body impaled on a chair leg.


	14. Chapter 14

This took a lot of patience to write, I can only do short bursts before my eyes get blurry and tired, so if it's a little disjointed that's mainly why. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think; I love to hear everyone's input and ideas!

Chapter 14

I tried to lift myself up off of the stake; however I just couldn't muster the strength in my arms and legs. It hurt, searing pain ripped through my stomach. My mind went crazy with questions, will this heal? Will I die? I only vaguely kept an eye on the fight happening right in front of me, as Quint and the Lycan swiped at one another, snarling and roaring, Quint using his incredible size and strength to throw the other Lycan around like a rag-doll. I wanted to break it up, it was ridiculous, but I couldn't even help myself.

Dr Lane suddenly stepped into the doorway, a face of thunder. He stepped towards the two Lycan's and snarled.

"Stop this, now!" He shouted aggressively. The two men obeyed, Quint turned first, painfully his bones shifted back into place, something I'd never seen before, the fur retreated over his body revealing bloody, sweaty skin. It's a good thing he was turned away from me as he was completely naked. The other Lycan began to turn back to its human form, its fur too retreating over its muscular body to reveal the bloody ebony skin of Benedict. Both the naked men lowered their heads as they prepared for a bollocking from Dr Lane. "We are not wild animals; you will respect the rules of this house!" Jacob bellowed. Spotting me he walked over slowly, bent down to his knees and hauled me off of the chair leg. I could already feel the gaping hole in my stomach healing up as he held me in his arms. "I'm not all that surprised by your monstrous behaviour, but you Benedict, I am shocked," Dr Lane said disappointedly.

"I was only trying to protect the girl," Benedict explained breathily, shooting a dirty look at Quint.

"Well you did a bloody good job," Dr Lane said, looking down at my bloodied, holey shirt. Beneath the hole in my ruined shirt was no longer the sight of intestines, but instead porcelain white skin. But even though I had healed fully, there was still a dull painful itch where the table leg pierced my back and stomach. "And what about you, any excuses?" Dr Lane asked, directing his question at his son. Quint said nothing as he grabbed a nearby pair of grey joggers, they were ripped but still wearable, he slipped them on quickly, ignoring his father's question.

"I thought not," Jacob spat, "Benedict you're excused I'll be speaking to you in the morning," Dr Lane stood aside, with my limp body still in his arms, Benedict left without delay. "And you," Dr Lane glared into his son, "You will take Victoria, clean her up and tell her how sorry you are. Then you will clean this disaster up, and I mean spotless, do you understand?" Quint grunted again, averting his eyes. Dr Lane stepped forward, passing me into his sons' arms like family passing around a newborn baby. Jacob said nothing more; he glanced around the room, disgusted by the sight of it and left.

Quint carried me to my room in silence, not even a grunt or a growl. He kicked open the door and trudged over to the en-suite, placing me down on the toilet lid surprisingly gently. Silently he stepped over to the glass cased shower and turned on the hot water. I looked down at myself and realised why, I was caked in blood, my clothes, my arms, my stomach, chest, everywhere. It looked as if I'd been murdered, well if I was human that probably would have been the case. Quint leant up against the wall, reaching his arm in to check the temperature. I wasted no time, standing up shakily and pulled the ruined shirt over my head to reveal my equally wrecked blood soaked bra. I discarded it on the cold marble floor. I peeled off my bloody leggings and threw them into the pile, the pile of clothes I will never, ever, ever wear again. Quint drew back his arm from the shower, shaking off the water.

"It's hot," he said monotonously, stepping back. I nodded and stepped close to the shower, positioning my back to the man. I unhooked my bra at the back and slipped the straps off my shoulders and threw it into the pile. I could feel Quint's eyes burning into my back as he leaned up against the bathroom wall. I sighed, getting the gist that he wasn't leaving, and shed my underwear, which too was of course blood stained. I stepped out of the panties, tossing them over by the other clothes. I stepped into the frosted glass shower, the hot water hit my aching skin and it felt amazing. The water ran red down my legs as the blood rinsed away. Grabbing the body wash I scrubbed my skin hard. I rinsed myself off, running my hands over my red blotchy skin softly, and sighing as I stepped forward and dipped my head under the shower head, running my hands through my wet locks.

All of a sudden I felt a cold breeze on my back and bum; I looked over my shoulder to see Quint stepping in, he was almost covered in as much blood as I was. I wanted to shout at him, tell _him_ to fuck off, push him away. But I just let him in, I don't know why, especially after being almost murdered, but there was just something stopping me from kicking him out, and it wasn't the burning ache between my legs.

"Where's my apology then?" I asked my voice slightly shaky as I wrapped my arms around myself. Quint stepped closer, reaching for the body wash. He squeezed some into his palm, snapped closed the lid and popped it back on the shower shelf, as I just watched helplessly. I tried to keep my eyes up as he lathered the violet smelling wash up between his hands. Hesitantly he reached out, rubbing the silky body wash up and down my back, over my shoulders and down the back of my arms which were clamped securely to my chest.

"Here it is," he whispered in my ear as he leaned in closer, pressing his chest and something else entirely up against me. I twirled around as he lay his hands softly on my waist, my arms and hands still protecting my modesty. Looking up into his eyes I saw something I hadn't seen before, I saw guilt, sadness and regret. Climbing onto my tippy-toes I kissed Quint softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Quint," I whispered, slipping passed him and out the shower and into the cold evening air.

I wrapped myself in the nearest fluffy towel and headed for the walk in wardrobe. I pulled on fresh underwear and an oversized rolling stones t-shirt. I kept a sharp ear out for Quint, and always had an eye glancing over my shoulder, but he didn't follow me. I could hear the shower still sprinkling away in the distance. I walked over to the bed, plaiting my damp blonde locks, and climbed in. I waited with my eyes peeled painfully open in the dark for the shower to stop, it wasn't keeping me awake, far from it, and the sound of the water was soothing and sending me into a comfortable paralysis. I wanted to wait, I felt rude falling asleep with him still in there, or at least that's what I told myself. Almost an hour went by before I nodded off, I don't remember the exact moment I dropped off, but I know the shower was still steaming away.

I awoke suddenly, bolting upright in the bed, my forehead laced with sweat. Monty had perched himself at my feet, fast asleep. I reached out for a cuddle and a stroke, but he awoke suddenly, his eyes wide and fur on end. He hissed and swiped at me, followed by a retreat to his safe zone beneath the arm chair. My ears pricked up as I noticed the shower was no longer running. I pushed the plush duvet back and clambered out of bed and tip toed over to the connecting bathroom. Nothing, not even my pile of dirty, bloody clothes. I proceeded with my usual boring human routine of getting ready for work.

* * *

As I climbed down the creaking wooden staircase I spotted Benedict waiting by the front door, his hands clasped respectfully behind his back. Flashbacks to the night before flickered in my mind.

"Morning," I smiled, trying to keep my eyes on his face, not allowing them to wander anywhere else knowing what lay beneath his well pressed suit.

"Good morning miss, it's nice to see you in one piece again," Benedict half smiled, there was something off about him. I looked down at my torso and pressed a hand against my intact stomach with a smile.

"Yes I'm quite lucky I think,"

"Very lucky, the same fate wouldn't have befitted me," Benedict said, I often forgot how I wasn't like the other Lycans.

"Thank you for last night, I know you probably got in a lot of trouble for it, but I really appreciate it, I don't know the full extent of my healing, I could've died, I don't know, but thank you anyways," I rambled awkwardly.

"Don't worry, it was worth the punishment, but when I jumped in there I didn't expect Quint to be as he was, I probably would have pussied out otherwise," Benedict chuckled. All of a sudden I saw his eye line shift from me to the tip of the stairs; I glanced over my shoulder to see Quint descending them slowly. He narrowed his eyes on the pair of us as he reached the foot of the stairs.

"Morning," I coughed. My instincts told me he wasn't in the most sociable of moods, and they were right, he just grunted in return and headed towards the kitchen.

"You should grab some breakfast miss, we leave in twenty," Benedict said suddenly, his formal and professional side snapping back. Dr Lane descended the stairs behind me, a thunderous look on his face.

"Good morning sir," Benedict and I chimed together, it wasn't planned honestly.

"Good morning, how about some quick breakfast Victoria before we set off?" Dr Lane smiled, his question sounded more like an order. I followed him like a dog on a lead into the kitchen where George was sizzling up some bacon for Quint, who was slumped at the very end of the breakfast bar.

"Good morning sir, madam," George smiled as he turned the bacon in the pan.

"Good morning George," Dr Lane greeted the chef as he hopped up onto one of the bar stools, completely blanking his son. I gave a small awkward wave to George as I plonked my bum in the seat next to Jacob.

"I hope you got a good nights sleep after that hiccup last night, I have a stamina based test for you today Victoria," Dr Lane said, making conversation as he reached for his morning paper, all ready prepared with a hot cup of coffee.

"Yes I did thank you," George served the bacon into three separate sandwiches and presented them on gold rimmed plates. I'd almost forgotten the taste of bacon; it didn't exactly fit into my monthly budget. I tucked into the sandwich and gulped it down, finishing first. I thanked George and waited patiently and politely for Dr Lane to finish his breakfast and head for the door, neither of us waited for Quint, who still silently brewed at the other end of the room.

The drive to work was pleasantly less awkward than I imagined. Dr Lane spoke of the gala and who was coming, and about some of the experiments happening at the lab and how much he was looking forward to presenting his findings to the other board members.

"Subject two is fascinating; you really should take a look. She was the backbone of our work on Quint, so essentially you are a product of her," Dr Lane explained. "Dr Lida is her carer, the human doctor you met yesterday,"

"I remember her; you have a doctor just for the care of a child?" I questioned, slightly confused.

"She is no child, yes she is young in years, but she is highly dangerous, very smart and extremely complex, she is neither Vampire nor Lycan, she is not even a result of the two, _both_ her parents were hybrids, one of vampire origin, and one of Lycan," Dr Lane explained enthusiastically.

"So she was born as she is? Like out the womb?" I wondered aloud, I know I probably sounded really stupid but I hadn't even realised Vampires and Lycans could have children, I'd never even thought about it before, and pop culture had always said otherwise.

"Yes, Vampires and Lycans give birth to their young," Dr Lane said snippily, as if it was common knowledge.

"So I could still have children? And the whole agelessness, would they stay a baby forever?" Dr Lane snorted at my question, chuckling to himself.

"You're full of so many questions today Victoria, yes you will bare children, and they will grow to a full adult and then their eternal life begins," My ears pricked up at the first part to his answer, I _will_?

"Will bare children?" I repeated slowly, cocking my brow.

"Yes of course, it's vital for my work that we mate two hybrid Lycans' to create something to rival Subject 2," Dr Lane scoffed.

"Do you mean Quint by any chance?!" I asked, raising my voice at my boss. I could see Benedict's sorry eyes shift to me in the rear view mirror. Dr Lane didn't answer; he simply licked his teeth and pursed his lips in defeat. "Is that why you were suddenly okay with Quint turning me? Because you'd have a hybrid baby maker?!"

"Victoria please calm down, you are over reacting, I hadn't planned it from the beginning but it came to mine and Dr Stevenson's attention that a product of the two of you with some genetic tweaking could be the ultimate Lycan," He explained casually as if he was planning brunch and not my insemination. Dr Lane was lucky we pulled up to the lobby entrance, as I was about to kick off, steam was practically fuming from my ears. Dr Lane climbed out of the car and began his little waddle towards rotating doors. I glared after him, at that moment in time I'd never hated anyone more. With all the tests I knew I was another new guinea pig, but I didn't think Dr Lane would be so out of touch with morality that he would expect something like that of me. I signed up for blood tests, not birthing.

"Come Victoria," Dr Lane called over his shoulder like he was shouting for his dog. I sighed dramatically, clenching my teeth and grabbing my handbag roughly.

"Did you know about this?" I asked with a plateful of attitude. I saw Benedict's slight nod in the mirror. "And George?" I questioned further, Benedict nodded again. "And Quint?" my voice quivered. Benedict gave one last nod.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, still struggling with computer, TV and phone screens, but hopefully my eyes will desensitize soon! Hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think!_

Chapter 15

After my routine blood and stem cell tests I headed to work begrudgingly, I spent the rest of the day fuming over Dr Lane's master breeding plan. At the end of the day he was still my boss, and practically had me on a leash, my life was literally in his hands, so I couldn't exactly rebel. But that didn't mean I was going to be civil either. Dr Lane put on an amused front as I gave him the silent treatment, like a petulant child, but I knew it twisted his insides in a bad way. Dr Lane abhorred being ignored.

I slammed my fist down on the stapler, my jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed. I had to prepare Dr Lane's findings for the board members, which consisted of me slaving over the printer and stapler all afternoon. I smashed my fist down on the stapler again and again.

"Victoria I'm heading home for the day, you may join if you wish, I don't think the stapler can take anymore," Dr Lane half joked from behind me, trying to play the nice guy. I shook my head, my ponytail swishing across my shoulders. I carried on beating the stapler.

"Victoria I don't appreciate this attitude," Dr Lane said monotonously as he paced around the desk to face me as he pulled on his coat.

"I don't appreciate being part of a breeding programme," I whispered with a hiss.

"Victoria, you've had your paddy, now it's time to grow up and face reality," Dr Lane said, it sounded like a warning.

"And if I don't?" I looked up from my work and narrowed my eyes on the old man.

"I'll have no choice but to facilitate you," Dr Lane spoke harshly and truthfully.

"Facilitate me?" I scowled, "You mean lock me up on floor eight with your other guinea pigs?"

"If it has to come to that. The truth is Victoria you are _alive_ because of me, you should be long dead, but here you are, living, breathing, residing in my very own home. I took you in under my wing as if you were my own; did I not treat you fairly?" Dr Lane said, pushing the guilt buttons. Even though I knew I was being manipulated I couldn't help but feel guilty, this man had a way with people that I could never understand. Are Lycan's able to glamour?

"That's the thing Sir, you do kindly treat me as your own. You are pushing Quint into the exact same thing after all. I always knew you were capable of despicable things, even before, but I never thought you would droop so low to treat your own son like a stud dog." I countered. I spoke before I thought. Instantly my head snapped to the side as he back handed me across the face. My cheek instantly lit up like a fireball, my skin glowing red with searing pain. Tears welled in my eyes as I reached up to my burning cheek and laid my cool hand against the flaming mark. Dr Lane's stoney face instantly softened as he reached out to touch my arm, I pulled away instantly, backing up against the wall, my cheek still in hand.

"Don't," I choked, I was still in shock, I had never expected that off him. I guess Quint was more like his father than I thought.

"Victoria I'm sorry, that was irrational of me." Dr Lane apologised, stepping forward towards me.

"Leave me alone," I whispered, narrowing my eyes on him. Suddenly I wasn't paralysed with fear, a sudden burst of intense fiery energy burned from within me. Dr Lane dared to step closer, holding out his hand to comfort me.

"Victoria-"

"Don't you touch me!" I slapped his hand away and bolted for my desk. I hastily grabbed my bag and coat, flinging them round my arm and dashed for the elevator. It felt like I was waiting hours for the lift to arrive and open. I stepped in without any hesitation. Once I got to the lobby I walked straight passed the entrance to the car park and headed straight for the revolving doors at the front of the building. I didn't look back.

I stood on the pavement beside the busy road and dropped my handbag to the ground as I pulled on my coat; it was freezing, the sky dark and grey. We were nearing December so it was inevitable the bad weather would hit at some point. As I tried to hail a taxi I thought about where I was actually going to go, I was homeless, isolated. I couldn't go back to that apartment, not after everything that happened there, and there was no way in hell that I was going back to Dr Lanes. Rain began to patter on the pavement as the clouds grew even darker overhead. I sighed with relief as a taxi finally pulled up to the curb.

* * *

"Victoria? What are you doing here honey?" Trisha asked as she walked up her front garden to find me slumped on her cold stone doorstep. I was soaked wet and numb to the bone with cold, I'd been patiently waiting for her to finish work for at least four hours.

"Trish I wouldn't ask this of you if I wasn't desperate but I need someplace to stay," I pleaded. Trisha helped me up and gave me a kind pat on the back.

"You are welcome anytime Vic, how long have you been waiting? You're drenched and freezing! Let's get you inside," Trisha pulled out her keys and quickly unlocked the door. We stepped inside out of the winter rain, the warmth of the house felt beautiful against my icy skin.

She let me change into a pair of her sweatpants and a jumper as she made a pot of coffee. Her house, unlike the Lanes', was modest, but still charming and lovely. Trisha's house was warm, welcoming and homely, not like Dr Lane's show home. We curled up on the sofa with our brews, the television switched to some ridiculous reality show that I know Trisha loved to pieces.

"I'm sorry for throwing myself on you like this, it means a lot you've taken me in," I said sincerely as I took a sip of my scorching coffee, it burned down my throat in a painfully satisfactory way.

"Like I said you are welcome any time," Trisha smiled. "So what happened, why can't you go back home?" She asked curiously.

"There was a murder in my building, and I just can't go back there," Technically not a lie.

"Oh my… seriously?! Who? I told you that neighbourhood was dodgy! Are you alright?" Trisha exclaimed.

"It was my land lord, I'm fine, just shaken," I sighed.

"God I wish my land lord would croak it. So are you moving out? I hope you are girl, I don't want you living where a man was murdered,"

"Yeah, I was hoping to browse places on your laptop tonight maybe?"

"Of course, I'll grab it for you now!" Trisha said, jumping up from her spot on the sofa and rushing out of the room. She returned with her laptop and charger lead bundled in her arms. "Here you are," She smiled handing it to me. "Will Monty be okay, in the apartment on his own? I can ask my neighbour if she'll go collect him, she owes me one anyway,"

"Oh he's fine, I texted a neighbour to feed him for me while I find a new place, I don't want to disrupt him too much until I move out, he hates travelling," I lied through my teeth. I was paranoid I didn't sound convincing or genuine, that she could see right through me and these terrible lies I had been filling her with over the last week. I opened up the laptop on my knee and loaded up the internet.

"How come you didn't go stay with your _boyfriend?_ " Trisha asked with a sly wink. My forehead wrinkled up as my face was overcome with confusion. "You know the guy from the bar and the hospital that works for Antigen?" She asked slowly. I'd completely forgotten about that in all the madness.

"Oh _him_ ,"

"Yes _him_ , we presumed since you've been MIA this week that you'd been seeing him… that and he was asking your whereabouts this afternoon before I left work, he seemed pretty worried about you, like boyfriend worried…" Trisha smiled deviously. "Why you'd want to keep him a secret I'd never know, he is a fine looking man,"

"Yeah I thought it was a bit erm… early to ask him for a place to stay you know?" I lied again; at this rate my pants would be catching a light.

"That's true; it's been what like a week? Seems like longer since we went out for drink! But you're right, he's too gorgeous to scare away so soon. Is he your first since that guy from school you told me about?" Trisha asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Erm, yeah he is," I said nervously, wanting to dodge the subject.

"I don't know how you can be single for that long, and not even have anything going on the side! My legs start to itch after like two weeks," Trisha giggled. I searched on the laptop for apartments nearby, now my medical debt was kindly erased I could afford something a little less grungy and closer to the downtown area.

"What about Church Street?" I wondered aloud as I scrolled down the listings.

"Church is nice, got those new apartments with the balconies, pricey though, what about your medical bills?"

"Dr Lane is giving me a pay rise to cover my medical expenses," I lied again, though I was expecting a hefty pay rise after that slap.

"It's about time he gave you a raise," Trisha snorted.

We ordered in Chinese for dinner, my first takeaway in months and I loved it. It was followed by a cheesy romantic comedy, they weren't even Trisha's guilty pleasure - her entire movie collection was RomComs! Even though it was funny and light hearted, my mind kept wandering to Quint, and I'd cuss and scold myself each time. Finally at around eleven I tucked myself into bed in the guest room. The bed was lumpy and the covers where a little itchy, I thought back to my bed at the mansion, and how its marshmallow mattress was too comfy. I felt like goldilocks, this bed is too lumpy; this bed is too soft… I hoped one day I'd finally find a bed that was just right. Even though I was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted as usual I just couldn't fall asleep. I think I had a case of insomnia, because no matter what I tried I couldn't drift off. A little voice in the back of my mind whispered something to me as I began to finally relax and drift away. _You slept fine with Quint by your side._


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's a little short! Promise the next one will be longer! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 16

Back at the Lane mansion things weren't quite a cosy; Quint entered the house, slamming the door behind him, shuddering the glass in the window panes. He stopped to sniff the air and snarled as he took in all the scents around him. Silently he stalked into the lounge. His father, Dr Lane, was nestled into the sofa, a glass of wine in hand as usual.

"Victoria isn't here?" Quint asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No she isn't," Dr Lane said simply, staring into the open fire.

"Where is she?" Quint snapped, hoping his father had answers.

"I don't know, she's yours to keep track of," Jacob huffed. Quint ignored his fathers quip and licked his tongue nervously across his teeth.

"Security footage showed her leaving mid afternoon, I already checked her old apartment,"

"She's a woman Quint, I think you'll learn they are unpredictable and irrational, I'm sure she will return in due time," Dr Lane said as he sipped at his wine.

"She wouldn't just up and leave like that, something just doesn't feel right," Quint replied, his voice rough and cracking at the edges.

"How do you know? How well do we actually know this girl?" Dr Lane sighed, the dancing flames reflecting in his dead eyes. Quint grunted as headed back towards the front door.

"What are you going to do? Scour the city for her?" Dr Lane called after his son, his only reply was another clapping slam of the door.

* * *

"Morning sunshine," Trisha smiled as she poured her semi-skimmed milk on her cheerio's. I dragged my feet into the kitchen and took a seat at her small circular table, I didn't feel hungry at all, I was overcome with a sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach, I think it was dread. Dread of walking into that office.

"Good morning, thanks for the bed last night babe, you are literally the best,"

"I know, and you can stop thanking me, you know I got you," Trisha winked, taking a large spoonful of cereal and shovelling it into her mouth.

"Really don't want to go in today," I moaned, rubbing my itchy tired eyes.

"Oh I know that feeling, bet Dr Lane's got you swamped with the Gala stuff?" She asked I nodded along with her words; the gala was actually the last of my worries. "By the way what are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I questioned, spacing out as I contemplated all the different ways today could play out.

"To the gala? Wow he really is making you work for that rise, you're like a zombie," She laughed, standing from her plush dining chair and stepping towards the sink. She rinsed her bowl out under the tap and placed it in the basin.

"Oh yeah, I don't know," I sighed honestly.

"Such help you are, I don't know whether to wear the black floaty floor length dress, or the red mini, you know the one I wore to Yolanda's wedding," Trisha wondered aloud.

"Definitely the black, the red might be too short," I gave my honest opinion.

"Yeah that's true, plus I put on a bit of weight and it just makes me look like I'm trying to escape the dress if you get what I mean?" Trisha laughed, checking her texts. "By the way Louis asked me to go with him tomorrow…." She said slyly, biting her lip.

"Louis as in head of accounting?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Yep," She giggled.

"I thought you said he was a nerd who probably still lives with his mother," I recalled.

"Well it turns out he's a nerd who lives with his mother in his mansion," Trisha giggled, I shook my head as I laughed with her.

"You are so bad,"

"I know," She snorted. She bent down to the tumble dryer located next to the fridge and opened the door peering in.

"I thought we were supposed to be going together? Sisters before Misters remember?" I reminded her with a cheeky smile. My smile faded when I remembered I wasn't to be going with Trisha anyway, I'd already been reserved for the night. That's when it hit me that tomorrow was the gala, just one day until full moon. I was sick a little in my mouth.

"Are you not going with your boyfriend? What is his name by the way, Olivia and Rachael just refer to him as Mr Vicky," Trisha sniggered as she pulled my clothes from the dryer.

"Quint, his name is Quint," I said, my stomach doing flips as his name rolled off my tongue.

"Of course he has a sexy name too," Trisha sighed. "Here we are all nice and fresh out the wash and dryer, best put them on while they're still warm," She smiled as she handed me my bundle of clothes.

* * *

Trisha and I climbed out of the yellow cab at the front of the courtyard; we thanked and paid the driver before toddling up the steps towards the building.

"Here's to another day in hell," Trisha sighed as we entered through the revolving doors, my hands shook in my pockets as we neared the elevator.

"Badges," The security guard said monotonously. We both fumbled through our handbags in search of our lanyards and finally presented them; the guard nodded and called the elevator.

"Where's Oliver? I seriously miss him, these guys give me the creeps," I whispered to Trisha as we waited for the elevator to arrive. This morning actually seemed normal for once, except for one thing, Oliver's warm welcoming smile and usual chit chat.

"I don't know, not seen him in for ages, maybe he finally plucked up the courage and got a better paying gig somewhere less Nazi-ish," Trisha mumbled under her breath. The elevator finally arrived and we both stepped in. We each got off at our respectable floors and I made my way to my desk as usual. I liked usual right now, I just wanted everything to be consistent again.

I removed my coat as I neared my desk, but was startled when I found my swizzle chair occupied.

"You're in my seat," I exhaled.

"Where were you yesterday?" Quint interrogated as he heaved himself out of the chair, he was annoyed.

"I stayed at a friends'," I said simply, perching my bum in his warm spot in the chair. I tried to avoid all eye contact with the man, my stomach always knotted when his eyes locked onto mine and I didn't want to ruin my 'normal' morning. Quint grabbed the arms of my chair and spun me around to face him; he leant on the plastic arm rests intimidating, leaning into my face.

"I asked your friends, they had no clue where you were," Quint hissed.

"I sat on Trisha's doorstep until she got home, she had no idea," I defended myself. "Why do you even care? I'm not a child I can stay at a friends and not have to check in with _you,_ "

"You are _my_ responsibility, so yes you do have to _check in_ with me," Quint growled, I shoved on his chest trying to budge him away but he was completely solid.

"Oh fuck off Quint, you may have bought me, but you don't own me, and neither does your fucking father," I spat. Quint's eye twitched as I spoke. "Benedict told me about your fathers breeding plan," Quint's eyes widened, shock masked his face before he smirked, retreating from the chair. He half laughed as he turned away from me, running one hand through his hair; he punched the desk with his other.

"Benedict you sneaky little bastard," Quint hissed to himself, "I'll _deal_ with Benedict later," Quint said turning towards me once more. Deal with him? I didn't have to think very hard to know what that meant. "Victoria I didn't know my father was planning on using you like that," Quint said earnestly.


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry it's been so long, I have been working on my own works, a novel. I've been throwing everything I've got at this one as I desperately hope to one day get published, but I always seem to hit a writers block wall and decide I hate everything I've written and scrap it all. It seems I've come to this point so this time I've decided to take a step back and carry on with Work Survive Repeat. I am so sorry it's short and if it's a bit disjointed or craply written, it's been far too long and need to re-immerse myself in the characters. Please review or message me with what you think, if I should make any changes etc... Happy reading! x

Chapter 17

"I don't believe you," I said sternly, pursing my lips. Quint turned to look at me, he searched my eyes for pain as I searched in his eyes for truth, but as usual they were as dead as a doornail. I dare say Quint found what he was looking for.

"I wouldn't lie to you Victoria," Quint whispered sincerely.

"But you'll try to kill me, multiple times may I add, but not lie to me?" I scoffed, "You're crazy and sick just like your father," I hissed.

"Keep your voice down!" Quint mumbled as he looked around the office. "I'm not like him Victoria. I promise you that I had no idea he was planning a _breeding_ programme," I shook my head at him, smiling stupidly at myself. The naïve human I used to be would probably would have believed him.

"Please Quint, just fuck off back to daddy," I said sweetly, narrowing my eyes on him. Surprisingly he did as he was told, Quint stalked off down the hallway towards the elevators without another word, he didn't even argue back, cuss or give me the finger, nothing. As I watched him leave a small part of my heart ached a little, like when you eat something too quickly. His words sounded so genuine and I couldn't but doubt whether I had made a mistake in judgement, maybe he was actually being honest with me.

* * *

"But Sir she's scared, I just think if we-" Dr Lida begged as she practically chased Dr Lane down towards the labs.

"How many times do I have to tell you Lida, Subject two is not a 'she', Subject two doesn't get scared, it is a monster that will drain you dry in a jiffy. Yes it looks like an innocent little girl, but it far from it, you must remember that," Dr Lane lectured as he walked the hallway.

"Yes I know but Sir if you just take a second to listen, I think she does-"

"There we go with the "she's" again, we are trying to create a cure here Lida, a cure to turn that monster into a little girl, and until a cure is developed, tested and certified, I absolutely cannot slacken off our work. The lives of millions are counting on us doctor, do you understand?" Dr Lane explained. Lida nodded her head in agreement, even though her heart told her not to. Dr Lake looked up from his clipboard of notes to see his son stomping towards him, a face of thunder. Jacob sighed and smiled at the female doctor.

"Please excuse me Lida, Mr Quint and I must talk privately, please carry on with your work, subject two is our highest priority and our best lead to a cure," Dr Lane said charmingly, stepping towards an empty lab. He entered the lab, followed quickly by his son.

"Lock the door," Jacob called over his shoulder in a sarcastically cheery tone. He heard the door click shut behind him, and the lock turn and jam into place. "You found Victoria then?" Dr Lane asked his son, he knew what was coming next just by the expression on Quint's face.

"A breeding programme, really father? You thought you would get Victoria and I to agree to that?" Quint hissed.

"I thought I wouldn't have to make you agree Quint. I was hoping the two of you would hit it off naturally without being forced into it, of course that didn't happen, so here we are," Dr Lane sighed, leaning against the counter top.

"Do you not hear how crazy you sound?" Quint scoffed. "You tried pushing Victoria and I together to further your studies? We may not be human, but that doesn't make us animals either." Dr Lane remained silent as his son ripped into him; Quint's eyes had turned black with rage as he shouted fury at his father. "And what, you would experiment on your own grandchild, a helpless infant, your own flesh and blood?"

"You're my flesh and blood, you're my own child, it's no different," Dr Lane shrugged.

"It's different," Quint hissed, gritting his teeth.

"How so? Think of it Quint, the product of two hybrid Lycans," Dr Lane exclaimed, clearly exhilarated by the idea.

"No! It _is_ different. I had a vindictive father who only ever saw me as a weapon. My children, whether they're Victoria's or not will not be subjected to that."

"Whether they're Victoria's or not? Having second thoughts on our damsel?"

"No, but I am not God, and neither are you, we can't control what goes on around us, even though you give it a damn good try! Tell me; was it coincidence that you hired Victoria? That she uncovered our operation? That I decided not to kill her? Or was it all orchestrated by you?" Quint asked, genuinely unsure of what was real and what was fabricated by his manipulative father.

"No, that was all you and her, I guess you could call it fate, or destiny. But I don't believe in those worthless human concepts, so I just look at it as bloody good luck,"

"Good luck? I destroyed her life!"

"And gave her a new one," Dr Lane added.

"You know what, forget it, fuck you, fuck your operations, and fuck your fucking party tomorrow night. I'm leaving, and I'm taking Victoria with me," Quint huffed, pointing his finger in his fathers face. He was one remark away from going full Hulk. Dr Lane smiled, shaking his head. He had heard this a thousand times in the past, especially after the disappearance of his mother. The young lad would threaten to run away, he hated what his father had made him and blamed him for her abandonment.

"Are you really Quint? You know your mutations won't hold without your top ups," Dr Lane said smoothly. "Who knows the consequences, it might not be as simple as you losing your… uniqueness. You could die, are you willing to risk that?"

Quint clenched his jaw, the muscles in his cheek rippled as they tightened into an iron vice. Quint didn't fear death, but he had always feared the unknown that comes after death. His father had raised him to believe there was no heaven, no hell, only nothingness. And that terrified Quint.

"Son," Quint ears pricked at the foreign words, it wasn't often his father ever addressed him in such a way; they hadn't been father and son for a very long time. Not since Dr Lane had told world he was robbed of his _beloved_ only child. "Even though we don't always see eye to eye, you're still my boy, and I will always care for you, and love you," Dr Lane spoke softly, his eyes sparkling in the light. Quint could feel it was a ploy, but his craving for his father's approval, love and acceptance drove him into listening to what the old man had to say.

"I just want the best for you, why do you think I built this company? For you. I've made you the most powerful Lycan the world has ever seen. You're immortal, unbeatable, you will live longer and accomplish more than the great Lucian himself. Please don't leave; this company is nothing without my driving force here to move me forward." Quint's gut wretched at his father's empty words. Silence hung in the air as Quint replayed his fathers words in his head.

"If you really love me and want the best for me you'll scrap that programme." Quint propositioned, sacrificing his freedom for my safety, for my happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

Please let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews they really do give me ideas and inspire me! It will start to get juicy soon, I promise! Happy reading xx

Chapter 18

Quint flipped the lock and exited through the heavy lab door, rudely barging passed Dr Lida, barging her out of the way. Lida scowled over her shoulder at the man.

"Dr Lida, can I help you? Did I not make it clear that you were to resume your work immediately?" Dr Lane hissed as he exited the lab and came face to face with her glaring, piercing eyes.

"I heard… shouting," She said, her eyes softening and her voice meek.

"Yes, Mr Quint and I had a bit of a disagreement, but it is all taken care of now," Jacob smiled. "Shall we head over to Subject Two then? I am quite keen on seeing how she is reacting to the new drug," Dr Lane's voice was brimming with enthusiasm.

"Of course sir," Lida nodded sadly. She despised how Dr Lane treated Subject Two, or as she had begun to know her 'Eve'. Subject Two was just a young girl cursed with a condition she was born with, a disability, a disease. Out of everyone working in that heinous lab on the eighth floor Lida was the one I least resented, perhaps because she was the only human, the only one with a moral compass.

* * *

The moon shone its eerie white light over the frozen city. The temperature was dropping day by day as we fell deeper into winter's mitts. Quint's hands tightened around the handlebars on his motorcycle, the leather crunching beneath his grasp. He sped towards the suburbs; he hadn't been in such a neighbourhood since he was a boy. Before everything changed.

He remembered his little brick house with the blue door, and his mother standing at the window, watching him carefully as he ran and played in the enclosed garden. Quint shook his head; he would think no more of that. It was a different life, it was a different Quint.

He pulled onto Melbourne Street, and counted the house numbers as he edged up the road. 28. 29. 30. There, 31, he spotted the house that he had listed on the crunched up paper in his rear pocket. He hoped it was the correct address. He pulled up outside the residence and booted down the kickstand on his bike. Quint ripped off his helmet placing it under his arm as he shook out his hair as he narrowed his eyes on the little house. He climbed off the bike swiftly and stalked up to the front door. He knocked three times.

The door peaked open, its security chain refraining it from opening more than a slither. A surprised face peered between the gap.

"I suppose you're here for Vicky?" Tasha smiled mischievously.

"Yes, please," Quint said gruffly. Tasha closed the door abruptly, removed the latch and opened it up again, a little wider this time.

"Victoria it's for you!" Tasha turned and bellowed down the hall,

"Me?" I shouted back, confused. "I'll just be a second,"

"She's coming, would you like to come in?" Tasha smiled.

"Thanks, but no, it's just a flying visit," Quint explained in his most sociable voice he could manage. I emerged from down the hall.

"It's Quint," Tasha winked as we brushed passed each other. Tasha headed towards the living room back to her evening programme. Once the noise of the TV blared in the background I exited the house, closing the door slowly behind me. I wrapped my arms around my shivering body as I squared off against him. I was only dressed in a baggy t-shirt and Tasha's mint green polka-dot dressing gown. My bare toes curled up against the frosty concrete floor.

"Thought you'd find me eventually, there's no escaping you is there?" I sighed.

"I'm afraid not," Quint's rough voice spoke.

"What do you want now? I'm not going back there," My voice was fed up, I was tired of all this drama, I just wanted something stable.

"I know," Quint said. "Wanted to remind you tomorrow is full moon."

"The Gala," I huffed. It had already been pondering my mind whether to go or not, I wanted to have a fabulous night of champagne and cocktails with my friends, I loved a bit of glitz and glam. But I didn't love the idea of even being in the vicinity of Dr Loony Lane.

"Yes, the Gala. You must attend, you must undergo the change, taught the basics, after that, after tomorrow," He spoke slowly, "You can do as you wish, go where you want to go, you no longer have any obligation to stay, in fact I highly suggest you leave." I felt like my heart had jumped into my throat.

There was hesitation as I studied his face; in it I found nothing, either he was very good at masking his feelings, or he just didn't care at all. I thought about my next words very carefully as the air, time and space around us just seemed to freeze in the winter cold. Even though I'd fully planned what I was going to say the words just couldn't come out.

"Quint I-" I cut myself short mid sentence. No that wasn't right. I tried again. "I-" my voice croaked.

"Victoria-" Quint tried to speak, his voice quivering slightly, I knew what was coming but I interrupted him, not wanting to hear a word of it.

"Is this because of your father? The breeding?" I whispered harshly, my breath steaming in the street lights. That was not what I had planned to say at all. Quint nodded, it was a small slow nod, but still a nod. Something animalistic suddenly flipped inside of me. "You're what? Banishing me for my own good?" I hissed. At the time I was so disappointed in Quint, I wanted him to stand up to his father, not manoeuvre everything around him. I wish I'd known the sacrifices Quint had made for me, because everything could've been so different.

"Something along those lines, you're not safe here, around him, you should just go," Quint said confidently.

"You can't just shunt people out of your father's way Quint! You have to face him, confront him! Are you really going to live your life in your father's repulsive shadow?" Quint didn't answer me, or even acknowledge anything I'd said at all.

"I've arranged for your things to be dropped off tomorrow morning, including your animal… er... Monty. You'll have a car, so you can go wherever you want come Saturday morning, you just can't be here." Quint said, a small smile peeked out of the corners of his lips when he said Monty's name, it only made me feel even worse.

"This is not fair Quint!" I hissed as loud as I could without anyone over hearing us. "You try to kill me, turn me into a monster, steal my life, make me depend on you and your filthy Lycan family for help and guidance, and then you tell me to leave?!" I raged. "How am I suppose to survive, they are still hunting Lycan's, us! I don't know how to be a Lycan; I don't know how to stay safe, I just don't know what to do!" By this point warm trails of tears had already streamed down my face, my eyes were red and puffy, and my breath was short. I felt like a baby bird being thrown out of the nest before I'd even managed to hatch.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own," Quint whispered, his eyes focussed entirely on mine. My lip quivered as I tried to hold in a small sob.

"How am I supposed to do that Quint?" Quint opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Instead he just gave me one last look before turning away. I called after him, but he didn't turn back, he just put on his helmet and climbed on his bike. He revved the engines hard before skidding away. I pulled my dressing gown sleeve down around my fist and wiped the tears from my face. Once I gathered myself I made my way back into the house. Tasha could tell by the tension in the air that things had gone badly; she made me a mug of hot cup of cocoa before bed.

"I'm going to hit the hay chick, need my beauty sleep for tomorrow, don't be up too late okay?" Tasha smiled, rubbing my forearm gently. She squeezed my shoulders and wished me goodnight. I stared into my cocoa for what must have been an age, because by time I came to my senses the rich chocolaty drink was stone cold. I emptied my cup into the sink and retreated to bed. I didn't feel sleepy, or even awake, I just felt numb.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm back with a small update! Sorry it's taken so long, I promise to update more regularly, with hopefully a few more longer chapters over the next week!

Chapter 19

I awoke to Tasha shaking my arm gently. My eyes fluttered open, my vision blurry and my eyes still half asleep. Tasha's mouth was moving but I couldn't here a thing coming out of it.

"Huh?" I questioned, rubbing my heavy eyes. "What time is it?" I squinted.

"I said there's a man at the door for you, and it's seven," Tasha said, her voice questioning, I could tell she was dying to know who he was, but I didn't have a clue myself. I jumped out of bed and dressed hastily, making final adjustments as I headed towards the door which was cocked open.

"Hello?" I said as I peered around the door opening it slightly more.

"Miss Newgate?" The man asked. He was tall, heavily built with wide shoulders; he looked as if any minute he could burst out of his well pressed suit. This must be the man Quint spoke of I thought to myself.

"Yes," I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself, the breeze was chilly and definitely not the first thing I wanted to experience in the morning.

"Mr Quint sent me. I have your things. Where would you like them?" He was very much one of Quint and Dr Lanes goons, he was big, strong, polite yet abrupt, well dressed, heck he was probably a Lycan too. I remember thinking to myself that this guy would make an excellent James Bond henchman, he even had a prominent scar on his neck to show everyone just how badass he was. I wouldn't want to tangle with him for sure.

"Down the hall, second door on the right please," I smiled sweetly and backed away from the door.

"Who is he?" Tasha asked inquisitively as she shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Just one of Quint's friends, he arranged for Monty and a few of my things to be brought over today so I can move into my new place hassle free," I smiled, I was getting good at this lying through my teeth thing.

"Boring," Tasha said rolling her eyes, "I thought he was some kind of mafia debt collector, and the truth is you owe money and the mob is after you, and that's why you left your apartment," She laughed.

"I don't know how you come up with these things," I smiled.

"He does look like a mobster though doesn't he?" Tasha whispered, finishing off her cereal and dumping the bowl in the sink.

"Miss Newgate?" The mobster looking man addressed me from the doorway, a large gold box in his hand. It was wrapped in navy grosgrain ribbon complete with a large bow on top. "For you, from Mr Quint," He said, handing me the box, it was heavier than I looked, I immediately placed it on the table and pulled out the little envelope tucked between the ribbon and the silky surface of the box.

"Thank you," I said to the man, he nodded and saw himself out. Tasha instantly rushed over and threw herself into the chair next to me.

"What is it?!" She beamed, running her long fingers over the box.

"I don't know I've not opened it yet," I sighed, pulling a small card out of the envelope. It only had one word scribbled on it - Sorry.

"Ooh an apology present," Tasha cooed, eyeing up the card. "Hurry up and open the damn thing!"

I pulled on the bow; the ribbon unravelling from the box, my hands shook a little as I removed it. Placing my hands gently on each end I lifted the lid slowly. Inside was another little card with Quint's scribbly hand writing, It was sat gently on a bed of gold tissue paper.

"Read it out, we don't have no secrets girl! Read it! Is it a dress? I bet it's a dress!" Tasha squealed, she was more excited than me. I read the card aloud, my heart jumping into my throat with each word,

* * *

Victoria,

Wear this tonight; meet me at the bottom of the courtyard stairs at 7:30.

Q

P.S Don't come into work today.

* * *

"Don't come into work?!" Tasha exclaimed, "So what? You've got the day off? Quint must be in with management to get you the day off!" If only she knew just how much Quint was 'in' with management. "Lucky bitch! I knew I was a dress or something, open it up let's see!"

I did as I was instructed and delicately lifted the tissue paper out of the box. Tasha gasped. Below sat a beautiful fitted black velvet strapless gown, I lifted the dress out of the box, the soft fabric felt like heaven against my cold fingertips. As I lifted the dress further out of the box the dress was revealed to be a beautiful fitted mermaid gown with a pleated and layered fishtail skirt. It was breathtaking. For once Tasha was lost for words, and so was I.

"That is just so beautiful Vicky, you're going to look amazing, and black is definitely your colour. I just hope he got your size right!" Tasha smiled. I was shocked, and lost for words.

"It looks expensive, it's too much," I sighed, folding the dress back into the box.

"Hell no!" Tasha shouted, "It is beautiful and he obviously put a lot of thought into this, wear it for your man, I'd kill for a dress like this to turn up on my door!"

"It did turn up to your door," I half smiled.

"Exactly, you have to wear it, or I will definitely be squeezing my ass into it tonight!" I nodded, agreeing to wear the gown, it's not like I had anything else to wear. I popped it carefully back into the box and carried it to my room, placing it gently on the bed. A desperate hiss came from the cat carrier at the foot of the bed.

"Oh hey Monty baby, I missed you," I cooed as I opened the little door. He didn't even pop his head out; he hid inside the little box hissing away like a broken pipe. "You still don't like me huh? I'm sorry that I'm all different buddy. I hope you can get used to me," I sighed in a baby voice. I sat on the bed silently and fiddled with the little card in my hands, the one that only had one word and two syllables scrawled onto the surface. I soon said my farewells to Tasha as she headed off to Antigen for the work day ahead. She was jealous I got to stay home, especially on such a hectic day. The staff would have to do their usual duties while also dressing the large marble lobby ready for the ball.

I decided to run myself a scolding hot bath, with bubbles, candles the whole shebang, Tasha wouldn't mind, we were more like sisters than friends. The hot water encased me like a warm embrace as I dipped into the bath. 'Next time' I thought to myself 'next time I will get an apartment with a proper bath' I smiled to myself. If there is a next time that is.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it's been so long! I've rewritten this so many times, I just cant seem to get it to go the way I have planned in my head, but I think I should just bite the bullet and post it, so here it is! Gala night!

Chapter 20

Butterflies erupted in my stomach as the time to leave for the gala grew nearer. I was excited, yet terrified for what was to come once the full moon rises. _Don't come into work today_. Quint's words had haunted me all afternoon, was it for my safety? Was it to avoid his father? Or was it simply to give me plenty of time to change from peasant girl into fabulous princess. If only I had a fairy godmother to watch over me, maybe then I wouldn't be in all this mess and I'd still be a clueless assistant living desperately from one paycheck to the other. Then again if I hadn't got myself mixed up in all this I'd probably be decaying slowly in a hospital bed right now. I guess things have to get worse before they get better. If Snow White had never bitten that apple, she never would have found her prince.

"I'm home biatch! You better not be hogging that bathroom, I need to seriously get a move on to be ready in time!" Tasha yelled as she swung open the front door.

"Bathrooms free," I giggled, popping my head out of the spare room, heated rollers flopping around on my head. "Hope you don't mind I borrowed these," I smiled sweetly. Tasha snorted at my roller clad head.

"Look better on you than they do on me, besides they're not powerful enough to curl this mane," Tasha giggled running her hands through her thick black hair.

* * *

Tasha took a quick shower before starting on her hair, straightening her curly locks and slicking them up into a sleek high bun. I applied my makeup as I waited for the curlers to cool. I went with a simple winged eyeliner and a classic red lip. The dress was far too pretty to distract from with heavy eye makeup. I pulled on the gown slowly, it fit like a glove. "Tash could you give me a hand with this zip?" I shouted out the room.

"Ooh girl you look fine," Tasha purred from the doorway, wiggling her brows as I held the front of my dress to my chest for dear life. Tasha tiptoed over and zipped me in effortlessly. I smiled and turned to Tasha, she was head to toe gold sequins and looked like she belonged on a red carpet.

"You look hot, like seriously hot, if I didn't have to go with Quint, I'd so want you on my arm," I winked at her. Tasha looked incredible, her ebony skin glowing, her eyes painted with golden glitter, finished with thick black lashes and a swipe of pink lipgloss.

"Says you! That dress is a perfect fit! I decided to go with the gold long sequin dress, the one I wore to that New Years Eve party? Yeah so I thought why not spruce it up with a gold glitter eye," Tasha said, fluttering her lashes and shimmying in the light.

"You look beautiful," I smiled, hugging her tight like it was the last time.

* * *

"You sure you got everything?" Tasha asked as we stood shivering in the cold wind, she locked the front door and we dashed to her car. I eased slowly into the passenger seat, being careful not to rip my gown as I sat. "You got your purse? Lipstick?" Tasha asked going over her checklist, "Condoms?" She winked.

"Not happening," I snorted shaking my head.

"What? You're gonna let him buy you a dress, take you on his arm and you're not going to repay him with a bit of ass?" Tasha gawked.

"No definitely not, I can't be bought," I laughed.

"Your loss, he's so tall, I bet he's got a massive…" The conversation went a lot like that for the rest of the journey.

Thankfully we eventually made it to the Antigen office, which meant I could finally escape Tasha's girl talk and walk right into another toxic surrounding. _Tonight's the night_ I gulped to myself, no turning back now.

"Where is Quint meeting you? The court yard stairs? I'll drop you off, I'm gonna head into the multi-storey and meet you in there okay chick?" Tasha smiled as she pulled over at the bottom of the Antigen Court yard. My heart started beating quickly in my chest, as if I was heading to the gallows.

"Thanks Trish, see you soon," I smiled at her. I leaned over for one last hug before exiting her banger of a car; she soon pulled away and turned into the multi-storey leaving me eerily alone. I could hear the party commotion from here, the music, the laughter. I looked around awkwardly, there I was at the bottom of the courtyard stairs, and the time on my phone had just hit 7:32.

"Exquisite" A velvet voice cooed from behind me, I turned around swiftly but there was nobody there, just the empty building across the street and the darkness that engulfed them. My lycan ears scanned the shadows; I could hear a rising heartbeat from the shadows.

"Quint you're not funny," I scowled, shaking my head. Sure enough his contagious smirk emerged from the dark alley. He walked towards me confidently, hands in pocket.

"Victoria," Quint greeted me, looking me up and down. "You wore it," He noted.

"It's not like I have an arsenal of gowns to choose from instead," I half smiled, crossing my arms across my chest, the wind was icy cold and I'd stood here long enough, "Shall we head inside now you've had your fun and games?" I asked.

"Of course, would you like my jacket? You're shivering?" Quint asked, he really was laying on all the charm.

"I'd rather freeze," I smirked as we ascended the stairs to the Antigen headquarters. The whole front of the building was lit with red up lighters, and festoons were laced in and out of the trees. I guess Hell can look beautiful with the right lighting. A gun wielding guard pulled open the large glass door, bowing his head slightly as we headed inside. The lobby was bustling with ladies and gentlemen wearing their finest threads, some were schmoozing, some were dancing, and others were eyeing up the buffet table or chugging down glasses of champagne.

"This way," Quint murmured as he pulled my arm around his and guided me through the crowd. I looked around for Tasha but there was no sign. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" Quint asked, smiling at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Shut up Quint," I hissed through my smile.

"You're quite snappy tonight, I hope you're not going to be this rude when it comes to meeting my father's friends," He huffed. My anger had boiled over, I had tried to contain it but Quint was adamant at getting a reaction out of me. I pulled sharply on his arm and threw us both into the gentleman's restroom.

"You already want some privacy? I thought we could at least have a drink first," Quint smirked, checking under each stall. It was empty.

"Just stop it! Okay! Just stop! I am tired of playing games Quint, yesterday you told me to leave the city, today you're Mr Charming throwing on the moves, and I am ready to throttle you!" I shouted. Quint leant against the wall, silent, his beady eyes staring into me.

"Say something!" I yelled, growing impatient.

"I don't know what to say, you get angry when I push you away, you get angry when I try pull you close, I told you to leave for your best interest, if I wanted to be selfish I'd of asked you to stay, to come back to the Lane House. You think I'm playing games but I'm not, well not anymore. I thought we could have a few nice hours together before the full moon, our last few nice hours," Quint huffed.

"You see?! That wasn't difficult, you actually said something with meaning, and you showed an ounce of humanity," I sighed pushing my hair behind my ear. "Yesterday when you told me to leave it hurt a lot, I don't know why but it was like a dagger through the heart, like you were sending me away," I sighed turning to face myself in the mirror.

"I know it hurt you," Quint admitted, I heard his footsteps clop on the tiled floor towards me. "I wanted to soothe you, but I had to be strong," Quint whispered in my ear as he stood behind me. We both stared at our reflections in the mirror. I felt a light hand on my hip before I was being spun around to face him.

"My fathers waiting," Quint said as he stared into my eyes. I nodded slowly before allowing him to lead me out of the restroom and through the crowd once more. We headed to the back of the lobby where a group of middle aged men stood with Dr Lane away from the rest of the partgoers, they looked deep in conversation.

"Father," Quint greeted Lane in a low voice as to not be overheard.

"Ah Quint there you are, and Victoria too, lovely," Dr Lane smiled. "Quint you know our guests, why don't you introduce your new friend," Dr Lane smiled toothily, he was such an arsehole and I really wanted to just punch him straight in the face. Quint looked around the group of men, all of whom were very well built, a little rough around the edges and had their eyes pinned on me.

"Of course, Victoria meet Shane, Clayton, Sebastian and Nicholas." Quint said going around the circle. "They lead the four main Lycan packs left," Quint said lowly.

"Is this your new specimen then Jacob?" Clayton sniggered. "The one going through the change tonight?"

"Yes this is she," Dr Lane smiled proudly.

"It's fascinating how she has inherited some of your abilities Quint," Sebastian commented.

"Yes it just shows that future generations won't need to inject to hold onto their mutations," Dr Lane smiled, "It's groundbreaking really,"

"I'm guessing you're going to lay claim to her Quint?" Smirked Nicholas.

"'Her and 'she' is stood right here and doesn't appreciate being talked over, and no I haven't been _claimed_ ," I quipped.

"Victoria do you know who these-" Dr Lane's shocked outburst was cut off.

"It's quite alright Jacob, she shows fire, we like that," Nicholas purred, eyeing me up and down.

"As you can see Victoria's quite a force; she would never allow herself to be claimed by _anyone_ ," Shane raised his brows at Quint's words, for they sounded more like a warning.

"Pity its not up to her, she'll be claimed by the end of the night, it's what we do," Clayton spoke dangerously. I narrowed my eyes on him, no one had ever mentioned 'claiming' or what it meant, but I had a pretty good idea from the way it sounded and where this conversation was headed.

"Oh I don't think that's possible, Victoria is special," Dr Lane yipped.

"Special or not, she is still Lycan, she will go through the change and she will be claimed as any other female would be,"

"What's going on what does claiming mean?" I asked, I felt like the stupid kid in class asking the most simplest of questions only to be laughed at by the entire student body.

"Lycans lay claim, like ownership, to newly changed females, if there's multiples claims then the last standing claims the female,"

"Victoria is not being claimed by anyone," Dr Lane said confidently.

"You've changed your tune old man, it was you who informed us about your new prize breeder, she is the only reason any of us are standing here," Shane growled.

* * *

Hope you all liked it, please leave a review I love hearing your thoughts! 3


	21. Chapter 21

I'm not feeling 100% on this, do let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 21

Dr Lane insisted we take the very awkward and extremely tense conversation elsewhere, for there could be prying ears and he didn't want his companions to make a scene.

"Follow me," Dr Lane insisted, already scurrying off in the direction of the elevators, weaving us through the crowd to reach the guarded chrome doors.

"Dawson they are with me," Dr Lane informed the rifle clutching brute that was safeguarding the offices and labs above us. The brute nodded and stood aside, allowing us access to the same elevator I used everyday at work. All seven of us squeezed into the steel cage, usually no problem for a group of humans, but these Lycans were built and the fit was a bit tight. I grabbed the train of my dress and squeezed in. I ended up chest to chest with Quint who delicately laced his arm around my waist to steady me as the lift began to rise; his attention wasn't on me however he was busy staring daggers at our four new friends out of the corner of his eye.

"We won't be disturbed here," Dr Lane smiled, trying to disperse the awkward silence as the lift began to slow and come to a halt. Level eight. We piled out of the lift, Quint's arm still wrapped loosely around my waist. "This way," Dr Lane called over his shoulder as he led us down the familiar hallway, we passed the room where Dr Lane administered his tests on me. We carried on down the hallway passed the high security doors labelled Subject one and Subject two. Before I'd wondered what experiments Dr Lane was conducting in there, and who subject one and two were, if they were 'who's' that is. But now not so much, I didn't want to know what he was doing behind any of these doors, from my own experience I knew that they would unethical and cruel. We passed the half destroyed Antigen statue I'd hidden behind when I first encountered Quint as a Lycan, that day he almost killed me, ah memories.

"Just down here, excuse the mess, we still haven't full cleaned up Quint's little outburst," Dr Lane chuckled as we reached. Sure enough the hole in the wall where the door used to be was still there, but it was much smaller now, the brick work had been repaired and the only thing missing was the door and hinges.

"Outburst? It looks like he tore a hole right through the wall and the door that used to be here, how thick is the brickwork? A foot? More?" Sebastian questioned, eyeing up the fresh laid red brick that sat in contrast to its older painted neighbour bricks.

"That's exactly what he did," I remarked, memories flashing back from that horrendous night, I thought I'd successfully erased most of them from my memory.

"You were present?" Nicholas questioned.

"Yes, Quint was trying to kill me," I said bluntly, I felt a little disapproving squeeze on my side from the murderous Lycan.

"It was before Victoria became one of us, you were just a mere human back then who stumbled upon something she shouldn't have," Dr Lane scolded leading us through door shaped hole in the wall and into the lab. It was still, like the wall, being done up but it looked far better than the last time I saw it, it wasn't littered with broken glass for a start.

"It's lucky she did, if she hadn't you wouldn't have had your new prize guinea pig otherwise. Where are you taking us old man?" Clayton said looking around the barren room, a little bit of disdain dripping from his words.

"Yes quite lucky," Dr Lane mumbled to himself, he stepped over to white glossy panelled wall and pressed onto one of the square tiles with one hand. "Patience Clayton," Dr Lane said. A loud hiss echoed the room as the panels folded away to reveal another chrome lift door.

"Here we are, nearly there now I promise," Dr Lane smiled.

* * *

"What is this place?" I asked as we emerged from the second elevator, this ride was much longer, I had a feeling we were deep below the Antigen building, a huge clue was that the corridor we stepped into was a like a concrete tunnel, with no windows or doors. We anxiously followed Dr Lane down the passageway; suddenly the walls, floor and ceiling began to shake violently, I grabbed onto the front of Quint's tux jacket tightly, wrinkling it slightly.

"You're okay, it was just a tremor, this place is like a nuclear bunker a few shakes aren't going to bring it down," Quint reassured me with a small smile, he had obviously been down here before.

"Don't worry that's normal, that is a subway train passing, we are few hundred feet down below the building," Dr Lane called over his shoulder. We finally stepped into a room at the end of the corridor; it was just a concrete shell, nothing cheerful. It had an orange sofa, a wood coffee table and a large window sat on the far side, next to it a thick security door was bolted into the wall. Below the window were various security screens and control panels, I presume they control the door. I pulled away from Quint and stepped closer to the window. I peered through; I couldn't see anything since the room on the other side was pitch black. A funny feeling began to grow inside my stomach.

"What's in there?" I asked over my shoulder to the group of men, my voice was shaky and unsure; I scolded myself for sounding so weak. Dr Lane stepped over to the control panel next to me and flicked a few switches. The room before us lit up suddenly, and I was kind of disappointed. The concrete prison was vacant.

"This is our safe room gentleman," Dr Lane announced to his four companions, as they strode over to join us. "And Lady," Dr Lane nodded to me, realising his sexist mistake. "It's a purpose built indestructible cell. I built it for my son, in the early stages of experimenting his mutations were unstable, he would sometimes have to be contained in here, now we only use it when his angers gets control of him, we still haven't perfected his dosages yet, but I believe my work on Victoria will aid us in finding the right balance" Jacob explained.

"Is that what you were doing that night? Coming here?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"I was trying to," Quint sighed.

"Didn't make it in time?" I questioned.

"Needed my fathers hand print to get in," Ah, that's why he rang asking for Jacob and only Jacob.

"Blah blah blah, what are we doing down here Lane?" Clayton sneered.

"Well Clayton I'll tell you if you give me time to explain," Dr Lane snapped, his eyes darkening. Jacob turned to face me, his face now calm. "As Victoria has not yet turned I am not risking it in one of my labs, or my house, we don't know how powerful she will be or how she will take to her new form, it is safer for our cause to have Victoria turn down here where it is isolated and secure," For once I agreed with Dr Lane, this was for the best, what if I become Quint sized? Or have incredible strength and break out of the labs as he did? It was definitely safer down here, and I felt more secure knowing I was isolated from my human friends.

"I'm guessing it's soundproof down here?" Shane asked, he was quiet compared to the others, and definitely more civil.

"Of course," Dr Lane confirmed, his words soaked in attitude as if it was a stupid question, which it was – Antigen rarely spares no expense.

"Great, Victoria will change and then she will be claimed," Nicholas announced.

"I really don't think any claiming is necessary, and I really don't think the safe room is big enough for so many participants," Dr Lane said, it was odd that he sounded like he was begging. Horrible, unnecessary and vulgar things were running through my mind, I didn't know anything about this 'claiming' malarkey and I was not going to be taken as a possession, especially in the way that was running through my mind?!

"What the hell are we talking about, participants? Not big enough? Someone explain, now!" I snapped.

"It's not what you're thinking," Quint said, "when multiple male Lycan's lay claim to a female they fight for her,"

"To the death?" I asked, part of a little shocked, and a part of me really not.

"Of course not, with such a female shortage do you think there would be any Lycans left if we had to fight to the death?" Sebastian snorted; these pigs were really getting on my nerves now.

"Technically Victoria has already been claimed as Antigen property, she is one of my research subjects and I won't allow a claiming to go ahead," Dr Lane said confidently, trying to assert his authority.

"Bullshit! You have no power over this Lane, you're a scientist, not an alpha, you may have almost wiped out the vampires, developed the mutations to make us stronger, but you're still just little worker bee, you're not one of the four," Clayton hissed, his eyes darkening. "Victoria will be claimed tonight, as has always been done, I officially lay my claim to the bitch," Clayton announced, I think if he had a microphone he would have dropped it. I clenched my fists in anger at his words but knew better than to lash out this time. The other three alphas nodded in agreement, and each one also lay his claim to me. My cheeks began to burn as the anger boiled up inside of me; it was like being in the middle ages.

"I lay claim too," Quint announced, his eyes avoiding mine. I was pissed at him, yet I was glad he had dipped his hand into the pot, better him than one of the other assholes.

"That's unfair, he's mutated," Sebastian protested.

"He's still Lycan like the rest of us, and he will be a good opponent, I look forward to your defeat Quint," Clayton smiled smugly. Overconfident bastard.

"And you doctor?" Shane asked, eyeing up Jacob.

"No, I believe in science, not ritualistic nonsense," Jacob spat.

"Seems we're set," Clayton smiled at his opponents.

"No we're not," I hissed, my frustration, upset and anger had all led to this point, I stepped forward towards the swine who call themselves men. "I also lay claim,"


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry it's been so long, I've written this chapter multiple times and hated every single version, I feel like I've kept you guys waiting too long so here is the best out of the four, I'm sorry if you don't like it or the direction, please let me know honestly what you think and if you have any ideas, I'm open to constructive criticism and hearing from you guys means a lot. Happy reading! x

* * *

Chapter 22

"Sorry Princess you can't lay claim to yourself," Clayton chuckled belittling. The other three alphas laughed it off as if I was a small child asking to take part in the big boy's race. Quint and his father both stared at me with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"Says who?" I challenged Clayton stepping towards him, my palms uplifted as I scanned the faces of the men in the room, "Says you?" I asked curling up my fingers into a tight fist except for one index finger which pointed directly at Clayton. Clayton breathed heavy, he disapproved of my rebellious attitude, he liked his women the same way he liked his dogs, muzzled and on a leash.

"You got that right," Clayton said authoritatively, sucking his teeth and narrowing his eyes on me.

"You aren't in charge of me, I will fight for my own freedom, I am not _anyone's_ property,"

"Sorry sweetheart it doesn't work like that," Sebastian chuckled, I couldn't tell whether he was laughing at me, or the idea of a female Lycan only belonging to herself, either way it made me extremely volatile. My teeth began to ache from how hard I gritted my teeth trying to keep in my rage.

"Actually Clayton, the partaking of a female has never been touched upon, strictly it's never been said that they _can't_ take part," Dr Lane informed the brute.

"Well I'm saying it now, she can't take part," Clayton growled at the doctor. Just as I was about to blow my lid Quint decided to chip in to the heated argument.

"What's wrong Clayton, scared she'll kick your ass?" Quint chimed in with a smirk. I don't know what his motivations were but they definitely weren't to calm the damn situation.

"Hell no, she's a fucking fledgling, it would be like fighting a kid, there's no honour in beating those who can't defend themselves" Clayton huffed, pretending to have some stupid noble cause. Quint snorted, a cheeky smile turning up the edge of his lips.

"She's strong, she's not even turned yet and she took a beating from my Lycan form, if she can handle that, she can most definitely handle the four of you,"

"What're you trying to say Quint? Think real careful before you answer that," Clayton threatened. Jacob tried to control his son with zero success.

"I'm saying that you're all little bitches, think you're hard, but you're all too pussy to take on the mutations, I could end you all, hell I bet Victoria could too, you call yourselves Alphas, but who are you kidding really, you're too scared to even square up against a female,"

"An enhanced female," Nicholas chimed in.

"Maybe if you took the mutations you were offered you would have the edge, but you didn't, so you don't," Quint said bluntly.

"You'll regret that Quint…" Clayton smirked, "If and when you fall in there, you're dead," Clayton stated. The three other alphas exchanged shifty looks before nodding in agreement.

"Gentlemen I really think this has gotten out of hand, let's all just calm down," Jacob tried to intervene for his sons sake.

"Shut the hell up old man!" Clayton shouted practically foaming from the mouth, he shoved Dr Lanes chest, sending him tumbling backwards onto the floor. "Alright this is how it's gonna go down!" Clayton bellowed, commanding everyone's attention, I ignored what was obviously about to be his big speech and scurried over to Dr Lane, bending to one knee to aid him. He was unhurt. He must have superb health for his age I thought to myself. Must be the lycan genes. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when my head snapped backwards. Searing pain shot through my scalp as someone pulled me to my feet by my tresses.

"Once this bitch," Clayton announced as he swung me around by my hair to face the group of men, "has turned, we will go ahead with the claiming, and let's make it fun, I'll even let her partake and if she beats all of us, including her little buddy Quint, she can have her freedom." Clayton sniggered. The other alphas chuckled along like playground sidekicks. Clayton leaned into my ear, sniffing my hair and skin before speaking low in my ear, "But when Quint dies, and you're beaten to a pulp, and I'm left standing, you will obey like the good bitch you are," I struggled away from his grasp and walked calmly back to Dr Lane, helping him up from the ground.

"That's it then, all sorted, Dr Lane if you would please escort Victoria into the chamber," Clayton smiled in Quint's direction.

* * *

It wasn't long after they locked me in that room that the change took hold of me. Jacob had pressed a few buttons on the console that opened a hatch in the ceiling, mirrors bounced moonlight down from a vent in the street above, dimly lighting the room. I was leant against the cold concrete wall when the worst pain imaginable ripped through my entire body. I immediately dropped to the floor as it felt like my bones and organs were going to rip through my skin and jump out of my body. The velvet gown that encased my body began to feel tighter and tighter. My nose immediately began to gush blood as my head pounded, my skull squeezing my brain. I looked around for help, for Quint, for anyone yet the door remained sealed and the one way glass window gave no sign of life or aid beyond it. I was in this alone. I screamed louder as the pain got worse, my jaw began to burn and ache as sharp long teeth began to push my own teeth out of the way. I clawed at my sides as my ribs began to crack and move, tearing the seams of my gown.

* * *

"I need to go in there," Quint whispered as he peered through the glass.

"You'll stay right here," Clayton ordered

"Who knows how the mutations will affect her Lycan form, she could be like you, or she could be like them, we will just have to wait and see," Jacob whispered to his son.

"I can handle it, it's not right her going through it alone," Quint sighed, "At least we had each other,"

"She is brave, she can overcome this," Dr Lane said as hysterical screams echoed through the concrete room. To Quint it felt like hours had gone by when it was merely minutes, he dreaded to think how it was from my perspective.

"That's it, I'm going in there," Quint sneered, marching towards the door.

"Hey! I said stay put!" Clayton growled, but Quint ignored the alphas command and unlocked the multiple latches, opened the door and stepped into the chamber.

"Close that damn door!" Clayton shouted, Shane quickly jumped to it, shutting and locking the door.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Sebastian questioned.

"If she kills him in her changing rage that's one less opponent," Clayton smirked, "if she doesn't, he'll still be weakened."

"You think she'll be stronger than Quint?" Nicholas asked.

"Nah Quint is a beast, you seen the size of him?!" Shane added.

"I don't know," Clayton said honestly, "What do you think doctor?"

"It's a possibility, her mutations are more stable, they're second generation, not given to her from a syringe. We will just have to see, everyone's reaction to the mutagens is different," Jacob said, slight worry hidden in his smooth voice.

* * *

Meanwhile in the concrete cell of a room Quint rushed towards me, dropping to his knees and gently laying a supportive hand on my back. I tried to speak, ask him whether this was normal, whether I was going to be okay, whether it was going to be over soon, but all that came out of my toothy mouth was screams, whimpers and roars.

"The first time is the worst, it's barely even painful after that," Quint tried to calm me, "Kind of like sex I guess," He smirked trying to lighten the mood. Seeing me that way hurt him, it was him who had brought this upon me after all. "I'm sorry Victoria, I'm sorry you have to go through this," Quint sighed as he covered my heaving, mutating body with whatever scraps of fabric where left of the dress. Black hair began to sprout all over my body, shorter and coarser on my torso, and longer and softer on my arms and legs. My feet elongated. My hands grew claws. Every human inch of me began to change. My ears had grown pointed and the skin on my face had taken on a dark almost raven blue pigment. My blonde locks turned black at the root and the colour seeped its way down to the tips, it became one with my hair, or fur I guess I should call it. I was no longer Victoria the poorly receptionist, I was now Victoria the fully fledged Lycan. My heart rate began to slow and my breathing steadied as I lay half crouched half collapsed on the cold ground. I had no idea who, where or what I was, I was in a completely mindless state and filled with rage and strength that just wanted to burst out of me. I looked up to the presence next to me, my eyes completely black, not a hint of human left in them anymore.

"Victoria?" Quint whispered, trying to get through to me. I didn't recognise him, I didn't know his face, or his voice. I looked up at the man next to me and did what came instinctively, I tackled him claws drawn and teeth bared.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
